Getting to Know You
by Serepidia
Summary: *FINISHED* Potions Master Severus Snape has never loved, or been loved for that matter. Will he recognize it when it happens? Or will it be too late? R
1. The Favor

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Actually I don't own anything, not even the clothes I'm wearing. But you didn't need to know that. LOL

A/N: this is my first fanfic. So plz be nice! R&R!!!

~ The Favor ~

Professor Severus Snape knocked on the door to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Come in," the soft voice of Dumbledore came through the door.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Snape asked as he opened the door. The headmaster was going through some papers on his desk.

"Yes, yes. Sit down." 

Snape shut the door and sat in one of the squashy chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Well, you are probably wondering why I wanted to see you," Dumbledore began.

Snape merely nodded his head.

"Well, as you know, the school year starts in only one short month and we still don't have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
"Yes, horrible what happened to Professor Clay," Snape interjected.

"Well, the position has been said to be jinxed," Dumbledore chuckled, "but anyway, on to the reason I requested your presence."  
Professor Snape straightened in his chair. Perhaps this was it. Perhaps this was the year he would finally be asked to take the position he had longed for since he had begun teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I have selected someone to fill the position," Dumbledore's voice interrupted his thoughts, "She's a very bright witch. I think she'd be a very nice contribution to the school . . ."

Snape stopped listening at this point. A witch? A witch was going to get the position? The position Snape had coveted for so long? How could this have happened?  
"So, what do you think?" Dumbledore finished, "Severus?"  
"I'm sorry, what were you saying Professor?" Snape asked.

"I said Katya Poiston, the witch I want to hire, is a very talented witch, especially when it comes to fighting the dark arts. However, she also has a passion for potions," he stopped talking to muse over his clever alliteration before continuing, "She has taken all the potions classes taught at the University and wants to study with an expert. I told her I would talk to you about it if she would take the job."  
Snape stared at the headmaster. As if it wasn't bad enough that this woman, Katya was it? As if it wasn't bad enough that she had taken what he had wanted, now she wanted to take what he already had? He wouldn't stand for this.

"Professor, I'm afraid there aren't enough hours in the day for me to teach her. She will have to find another expert and, I suppose, another job," Snape replied.

"Nonsense Severus! You can teach her during your free hour!"

"But that's my **free** hour."

Dumbledore shook his head, "Severus, we, meaning the students and staff, need a defense against the dark arts teacher. Katya comes with the highest recommendations and qualifications. You of all people should know how important it is to have the best education possible in this area of magic. Especially with Lord Voldemort on the rise again."

Snape lowered his head in defeat, "Very well, I will teach the little b, I mean, witch." And he left the office.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and sighed. Thank goodness **that** was over with.


	2. Katya Poiston

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling (duh)

~ Katya Poiston ~

Severus looked up and down the staff table. It had been a month since his conversation with Dumbledore and he had yet to meet his new "student." His search was in vain. All he saw were the usual tired faces of Hogwarts teachers. Just then the Great Hall doors opened and students began to pour in. Snape quickly collected himself and glared at the students as they entered.

Soon everyone was seated and Professor McGonagall began the sorting.

"Avery, Paula!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Bell, Kay Lynn!"

"Gryffindor!"

Just as McGonagall called out, "Forrest, Luke!" The Great Hall doors opened and a tall, brunette witch ran in panting.

"I am so sorry I'm late!" She said in a strange accent.

"It's perfectly alright Professor Poiston," Professor Dumbledore said, "Students I would like you all to meet Professor Katya Poiston, your new defense against the dark arts teacher."  
The witch gave a tiny wave as her cheeks turned a bright shade of red that could rival Ron Weasley's hair. Realizing that she was prolonging dinner even further, she quickly took her seat at the staff table. Right next to Snape.

The sorting was finished and Dumbledore gave the usual announcements. Everyone's stomachs were growling by the time Dumbledore finally said, "Let's eat!" Food magically appeared on the plates and the Great Hall was soon full of the sounds of people eating and enjoying themselves.

Severus took this time to study the new professor. She was tall with a slim figure. Her waist length brown hair had a red tint to it and she had clearest blue eyes . . . wait a sec. What was he doing? He couldn't care less what she looked like. 

* * *

Snape was so involved with his thoughts that he didn't realize he was staring at Katya. Luckily she didn't notice, but that didn't mean no one did.

"Hey guys, would get a look at Snape!" exclaimed Ron Weasley.

"He looks like he wants to laugh and cry at the same time," his girlfriend, Hermione Granger added.

"Probably bitter about not getting the DADA job again," their mutual friend, Harry Potter added, "What d'you think Ginny?"

"Huh, what?" Ginny Weasley had been busy staring at Slytherin table.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Ginny," he said as though he were talking to a child, "you can see Draco anytime. Merlin only knows you saw him plenty over the summer."

Ginny sighed. She didn't want to get into this with Ron right now. "I think I'm done," she said as she got up and made her way to the Slytherin table.

* * *

Snape left the feast early. When Katya had not shown up in time for the feast he had thought perhaps he had gotten out of having to teach her. Taking the DADA position he could forgive, but taking his free hour, especially when all his other free time was spent on the war with Voldemort. No, he could not get over losing the only time he had to himself.

Suddenly he heard squealing down the hall. He decided to investigate. He soon came upon Ginny Weasley. She was pinned to the floor by Draco Malfoy who was tickling her mercilessly.

"Draco!" Ginny giggled, "Stop!"

"Oh you know you like it!" he teased.

"If you don't stop I'm going to have to do something drastic!"

"Like what?" he challenged.

"Like this," and she pulled his head toward her for a kiss. Just as their lips were about to meet they heard someone clearing their throat. Both jumped apart when they saw Professor Snape glaring at them.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy," he said in a cold voice, "What do you think you are doing?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" Malfoy said.

"10 points from both your houses for that disgusting display of affection I just witnessed. Another 5 from Slytherin for your impertinence Mr. Malfoy." 

"What's up his arse?" Ginny asked as they watched Snape stalk away with his billowing black robes following.

"I don't know," Draco replied, "probably still sore about not getting the defense against the dark arts job."

"You'd think he'd be used to it by now."

"You'd think," Draco agreed, then, looking at Ginny with a mischievous smile, asked, "Now where were we?"

* * *

Later that evening Professor Snape sat in his office adding the final preparations to the next day's lesson when a someone knocked on the door. He inwardly groaned, _Can't I get a moment's peace?_

"Come in," he said harshly.

"Professor Snape?" Professor Poiston asked as she opened the door and walked in.

"Yes?"  
"Hi, I'm Katya Poiston," she said holding out a hand.

He looked up with his cold, black eyes into her warm blue ones. Ignoring the hand he gruffly said, "I know who you are."

"Yes, well, I know, it's just that we were never properly introduced . . ."

"Will you please tell me what you want quickly? I have work to do." he interrupted as he went back to his lesson.

"O-oh, right, well, I was just wondering when I supposed to come for my lesson and if their were any materials I needed to bring."

"Your lessons begin tomorrow at 4:30. They will be every school day except Fridays." he answered without looking up, "you needn't bring anything but a cauldron, a wand, and yourself."

"Ok, well, um, thank you. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Indeed," he said with an obvious lack of excitement.

"Well, good night."

_It will be once you and your ridiculous accent leave. _"Good night."

* * *

Katya mulled over the conversation that had just taken place as she made her way to her rooms. Her emotions were so conflicting that she decided to write about it in her journal. With this decided she hurried to her rooms while the conversation was still fresh in her mind.

Arriving at a suit of armor she gave the password ("butterbeer") and walked into the small front room. Running into the bedroom she grabbed her journal and a quill not even taking time to admire the room decorated in peach, green, and lavender. Returning to the front room she sat on the cream-colored house and began to write.

__

Dear Journal,

Well, here I am! My first night in Hogwarts. I begin teaching tomorrow and I'm a little nervous. I know, I know, last night I said I wasn't nervous, but that was before I got here and saw all the other teachers. They all seem to have more experience than me and they are definitely older and respected. How can I expect to be taken seriously? I'm only 28! But that's not what I want to write about. I just got back from talking to Professor Snape (yes, THE Severus Snape! The brilliant potions master!!!). I went to ask about my lessons and he was so cold towards me. Of course Dumbledore told me to expect that, apparently I took his dream job. But what I wasn't expecting were all the emotions I experienced! I was offended and embarrassed! I wanted to cry, but at the same time laugh at how ridiculous he was being over a job! I stuttered and embarrassed myself. He probably thinks I'm a huge dolt.

Katya paused in her writing to re-read what she had just written. Resolving to not let his behavior phase her tomorrow, she added one last thing to her entry.

_But the emotion I least expected that was the most pronounced was the fluttering of my heart, the, I guess you could call it attraction, that I felt to him._

A/N: Haha!!! Cliffhanger! Well, not really, but we can pretend. Gee, I'm doing good. 2 whole chapters and this one is almost FIVE pages long! Anyway plz review and PLEASE don't flame me!


	3. It's PROFESSOR Snape

Disclaimer: I own nothing, well, except Katya. Isn't she great? Gosh I love the name Katya! Oh, and I wouldn't mind owning Oliver Wood, but that's beside the point. Anywayz, enjoy and plz R&R!

~ It's PROFESSOR Snape ~

Snape burst through the doors of the dungeon that was his classroom. The chattering immediately stopped. Looking down at the roll Snape's mouth slowly curled into an evil grin. This was a class for first years. Snape always looked forward to new prey and first years were the easiest to intimidate. Grabbing a quill he began to take roll call. Afterwards he began his traditional speech meant specifically for first years.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began, not noticing the door quietly opening, "I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses . . ." His voice died off as felt someone's eyes on him from behind. He slowly turned around.

"My sentiments exactly, Severus," Katya said with a hint of a smile.

"Why, Professor Poiston," he said trying to keep the surprise out of his voice, "How may I help you? And it's Professor Snape by the way."

Katya ignored the last remark; "May I talk to you outside for a second?"

"Can't it wait?"

"No, it can't," she said firmly.

"Very well," he said huffily. Turning back to his students he added, "I don't want to hear a word out of any of you or you will receive detention. Is that clear?"  
The little first years nodded with looks of fright on their faces.

"Well what is it?" he asked once they were outside the classroom.

"I need your help."

Snape waited.

"It's my class. They're completely out of control and Minerva's busy teaching . ."

"As am I, Professor," Snape interrupted.

"Yes, well, _are _Slytherins."  
"Very well, you watch over my class and I'll go take care of yours."

"Thank you so much Severus," she yelled to his retreating back.

"It's PROFESSOR Snape!" he responded.

__

* * *

Reaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Snape opened the door to find his own seventh-year Slytherins to be culprits of Katya's distress.

"SILENCE!" he yelled over the raucous noise. Immediately the room was enveloped in quiet.

"In all my years at Hogwarts," Snape began, "Never! Never have members of my own house acted in such a flagrant act of disrespect!"

"But Professor!" Pansy Parkinson cried out, "It's not our fault she can't control her own class!"

And then Snape had an epiphany. This was his chance! His chance to be rid of that young witch. He could encourage the Slytherins to make her job a living hell! That would scare her off. Just as quickly as the idea came to him, however, he knew he couldn't do it. What startled him though was that it wasn't so much that he knew he'd feel guilty, but that in an instant he realized he didn't want her to go. _What?! _he thought to himself, _I barely know her! But still , there's something . . . no, she must stay so that I can figure out what it is._

Pansy was looking as Snape expectantly. In a voice barely above a whisper he said, "I don't care if she is the worst teacher in the entire history of magic! You will respect her and pay attention in this class. She comes highly recommended and, God-willing, maybe she can even teach you something Miss Parkinson. In the meantime, 50 points will be taken from Slytherin."

The entire class sat there in shock as they watched Snape stalk out the door. Had Snape really just insulted a Slytherin AND taken points from his own house?

* * *

"They should behave now," Snape said when he returned to his class.

"Thank you," Katya said and began to walk away.

"Professor Poiston"  
"Yes?" she asked, turning around.

"Let me give you some advice: if you want your class to respect you don't go running to other teachers with your problems."

"Thank you, Severus"

"It's PROFESSOR Snape!" he yelled exasperatedly.

* * *

At 4:28 Katya was in her bedroom looking for her old cauldron. _This is just great,_ she thought to herself, _as if I haven't made a bad enough impression as it is now I'm going to be late to my first potions lesson!_ _Oh! Of course, why didn't I think of that from the beginning? _She thought as an idea came to her.

"Accio cauldron!" The cauldron came flying out of the wardrobe and nearly hit her in the face. Satisfied that she had everything, Katya headed for the dungeons.

* * *

"You're late," Snape said when Katya arrived.

"I couldn't find my cauldron. Besides, I'm only late by two minutes."

"Two minutes that we could've spent discussing what kind of potions you would like to learn," he said sounding very annoyed.

"Well, why don't we just discuss it now? Shall we?" she said as she plopped down on a chair.

Snape stared at her. So the cat _did_ fight back.

"Well, discuss already," she said trying not to keep the exasperation out of her voice.

"Erm . . . oh yes, I have gone over your school records to figure out which potions you have not already done that would challenge you. To my surprise, however, I see that you have learned and passed all the potions that are necessary to learn with exceptionally good scores. All the other potions you can do easily because you have already mastered the essentials. So, what I was considering teaching you is the art of creating potions. Kind of like research. What do you think?"  
"I think that's exactly what I had in mind when I asked Dumbledore if I could be taught by you." 

"Oh, alright, I was thinking of starting by creating a strong sleeping draught. One that even the most immune would surrender to."

"Well, let's begin then," Katya said excitedly.

They had spent about a half an hour running to the library and going through Snape's stores trying to come up with ideas of what to put in the potion when Snape suddenly grabbed his left arm as though in great pain.

"What's wrong?" Katya asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Snape replied through clenched teeth, "just a pain in my arm. Side effect of spending years at the cauldron stirring."

Katya wasn't buying it but she didn't say inquire further, instead she simply asked, "How can I help?"  
Snape looked at her as if she were a complete dolt, "You can go get the Headmaster! That's what you can do!" he roared.

"Ok! I'm going. Calm down, Severus, it'll be okay."

"That's PROFESSOR Snape!" He yelled after her.

A/N: Wow! 3 chapters! So how did u like it? You can tell me by clicking on the "submit a review" button on the left. BTW, for those of you who don't know, Snape's speech to his first years is straight out of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. And you all thought I was sooo clever. :)


	4. Katya's Thoughts

Disclaimer: I only own Katya, oh, and the plot. I STILL wouldn't mind owning Wood.

~ Katya's Thoughts ~

__

Dear Journal,

Today I had my first lesson with Sev, er, I mean Professor Snape. It went quite well, I think. But about a half-hour into the lesson he suddenly grabbed his arm in pain. He sent me to get Dumbledore and when we returned they asked me to leave. I'm afraid I got a little too curious for my own good and did a little eavesdropping. What I heard, however, only made me want to know more. This is how the conversation went:

Dumbledore: "Well, Severus, what is it?" (Why can Dumbledore call him that and I can't?)

Snape: "It's my arm again, Professor."

Dumbledore: "Oh, yes, yes, I can see the cause of your discomfort. Is it just me or is it darker than usual?"

Snape: "I'm afraid you are correct, Professor. I don't understand. I made it quite clear that I wouldn't be able to attend during the day! I told them students would begin to suspect if I clutched my arm and left in the middle of class. He said he was already aware of that and would try to avoid daytime meetings."

Dumbledore: "Well, think of who we are talking about. Anyway, maybe it's urgent. I suggest you go Severus, you may find out some important information."

Snape: "Yes, you are probably right. Then I'll be off. Please apologize to Professor Poiston for me."

Dumbledore: "That I'll do. Now go before you miss something."

That's when I heard steps towards the door and quickly ran up here. I wonder what they were talking about. Where did Se- Professor Snape go and what was darker than usual? I'm going to try and find out.

Speaking of Professor, oh this is ridiculous! This is my journal, which he will never see, so I will call him whatever I wish. Anyway, today my classes went well, until it came time to teach the Slytherin seventh-years. They are the most ill behaved students I have ever seen! Even worse than some of the students at The Salem Academy! And I thought that was impossible. I still remember the time during my first year when Carmel Petri put a Bogart in Miss Stret's desk! I thought it was an absolutely horrid thing to do. But then what I thought didn't matter back then. I was just shy, little Katya. The girl whose hair was dipped in ink about five times a day. But oh how everyone wanted to be me those last couple of years! It still amazes me how I went from shy, picked-on Katya to fun, popular Katya practically overnight! I mean, I didn't even do anything but make friends with a couple students my fifth year. I guess I just picked the right friends. Anyway, I had Snape go talk to them for me. Then he gave some advice: "if you want your students to respect you don't go running to other teachers with your problems." It's good advice I suppose, but he didn't have to give it in such a rude manner. I nearly lost my composure! I wish he would just get over the fact that I got the DADA job and try to like me. I mean, I'm trying to look past his intimidating and rude demeanor and am trying to like him. Oh poo, someone's knocking. Probably Dumbledore coming to apologize for Snape.

Katya

A/N: yes I know it's short and I'm sorry. I just thought I'd give you all a little taste of Katya's past! Reviews are welcome but flames will be returned. J/K but seriously: Don't flame me!


	5. The Staff Meeting

Disclaimer: I only own Katya and the plot. Everything else belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. 

A/N: I was thinking up ideas for later chapters when it occurred to me that I never mentioned that Katya is from America. Oops! Sorry, I was supposed to mention it in the first chappy!

****

~ The Staff Meeting ~

Katya set her journal on the table and went to answer the door.

"Hello Professor," She said, gesturing for Dumbledore to come in, "How can I help you?"

"Hello Katya, I was just coming by to inform you that there will be a staff meeting just before dinner this evening and to tell you that Professor Snape will not be able to finish his lesson with you today. He sends his deepest apologies."

"Thank you, um, Professor Dumbledore? If you don't mind my asking, why can't Sev, er, I mean Professor Snape continue my lesson?"

"I'm afraid only Severus can tell you that. But don't count on it. He's a very private man."

Katya nodded her head, "I understand professor."

Dumbledore smiled his approval, "Well, I suppose I'll see you at the staff meeting later today. Oh, and please call me Albus. Being called Professor Dumbledore makes me feel like an old man." He chuckled.

Katya smiled, "Ok, then, I'll see you in a couple hours Albus."

* * *

Severus watched as the other deatheater left before apparating himself to Hogsmeade. Once there he quickly stopped at The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer to rejuvenate him and then returned to Hogwarts. Deciding it would be faster to get to the hospital wing using floo powder from his rooms rather than limping up the stairs, he headed for the dungeons. Luckily he encountered no one on his way to his rooms. He didn't want inquiring looks from students about his limp. Going down a dark, underground corridor he stopped at a painting of Salazar Slytherin brewing a potion.

"Wormwood," he muttered and the painting swung open to reveal a dark front room. Limping to the fireplace he started a fire and threw some floo powder in. The flames instantly went green. Hobbling into the inferno he said, "Hospital wing." He instantly felt the characteristic lurching and twirling that came with using floo powder. He shut his eyes to keep himself from getting sick. _You would think that after all these years I'd be used to it, _he thought to himself as he came to a stop in the large fireplace of the Hospital wing.

"Ow!" He yelped as he landed on his lame leg.

Madame Pomfrey, hearing his cry, came running into the waiting area, "Professor Snape!" She cried, "What happened?"

"Deatheater meeting," he gasped as another shock of pain ran through his leg.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head, "How many times do I have to tell you and Albus? 'Tis not wise for you to continue attending those meetings. Nine times out of ten you come back wounded in some way and tonight is a particularly bad night. We're having a staff meeting in ten minutes. But no matter, let me get a look at that leg, shall I?"

"I really need to speak to Albus," Snape said.

Madame Pomfrey clicked her tongue, "You can talk to the headmaster as soon as I get a look at your leg. In fact, I'll send for him right now and he'll be here by the time I've finished mending you."

"Very well," he agreed as she helped him onto a bed.

"Well, that's a nasty bruise that's for sure," Madame Pomfrey commented, "What happened? Was he testing your loyalties again?"

"No, Voldemort wasn't there" 

Madame Pomfrey winced at the name, "What d'ya mean he wasn't there? Who else could have summoned you through the dark mark?"

"I'll tell you as soon as the headmaster arrives."

"I'm here," came a quiet voice as Dumbledore entered the room, "Now Severus, what did Voldemort want?"

"Voldemort wasn't there, Albus," Snape explained wincing as Madame Pomfrey tapped his leg with her wand, "Malfoy summoned me using his own mark. I don't know how he did it or how he limited it to just me but he did. Apparently he still isn't convinced of my loyalties. He began ranting and raving about how little I did for our master," Snape spat this last word out with disdain, "I got annoyed and raised my wand. Lucius disarmed me with a spell that sent me flying into a tree."

Dumbledore shook his head knowing how much it would have taken to get Snape to lose his temper. Although his students would beg to differ, Snape was actually a very patient man. True, he was rude and gruff, but patient nonetheless.

"Severus," he began.

"I know Professor Dumbledore. I should have kept my temper in check. Now Lucius will probably report this to Voldemort and I'll be brought in for questioning and torture."

"That is very possible, but that's not what I was going to say. I was going to suggest that we head to the staff meeting. We are already ten minutes late. Are you about done Poppy?"

"Yes headmaster," Madame Pomfrey replied as she finished mending Snape's leg, "There you are. Good as new."

* * *

Katya looked around the staff room. Where was Dumbledore? And where was Snape? Everyone else was asking themselves the same question.

"Perhaps students detained them," Professor Binns suggested.

"No, it was not students. It was a horrible potions accident!" Professor Trelawney contradicted in her mystical voice, "I saw it in a vision! They are both unconscious in the dungeons."

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes and Madame Pince groaned. Katya stifled a giggle. She had heard about Trelawney's "visions" and such. How a woman could make up things like that and not be mortified was beyond her. Especially when all her colleagues (and most of her students for that matter) didn't try to hide their disbelief.

Just then Professor Dumbledore entered followed by Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape. Katya's heart skipped a beat when she saw this last individual and she couldn't help but notice that Severus looked slightly more pale than usual.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting," Dumbledore apologized, "But now we are here and we can begin the meeting."

Katya wondered why he didn't offer an explanation, but, looking around at the faces of the other teachers, she figured this was typical of the headmaster.

"Now, as I'm sure you all know, every year our institution receives a generous donation from the Diggorys. And, as you also know, they have never asked for anything in return, even after the sudden death of Cedric . . ." Here Dumbledore stopped as everyone looked down at the floor. Katya had heard about how Voldemort had killed the young wizard during the Triwizard tournament three years ago. A pain shot through Katya's heart. How could anyone kill someone so young for no reason at all? Just because he had been unlucky enough to grab the portkey? 

Dumbledore took a quick breath before continuing, "Well, this year they have requested a return of the favor. They are holding a party in honor of Amos's promotion and have requested the presence of the Hogwarts staff. It takes place next Friday evening at the Diggorys' estate. This is a date event. You are welcome to ask anyone you'd like within the staff or out. As long as it's not one of the students," he chuckled, "I'm sure you will all look on this as an honor rather than a favor. But for those of you don't," he stole a quick glance at Severus, "Keep in mind all they've done for us and remember their son. Well, let's go to dinner shall we?"

Though his eyes had been on the floor throughout the headmasters speech Snape had felt Dumbledore's eyes on him. _What makes him think I don't want to go? The fact that I won't be able to find a date? The fact that no witch in her right mind would go out with me? Stop it! You're thinking like a teenage boy! _But Severus knew that this was the exact reason Dumbledore had looked at him and it was the exact reason he didn't want to go.

Katya had noticed the glance Dumbledore had given Snape. _What did that look mean?_ she thought. Being the kind to enjoy parties and dating, Katya couldn't understand why Snape would hesitate to go. She pondered this all through dinner. _I'll just have to add that to my list of things to ask him tomorrow during my potions lesson._


	6. I Just Want to be Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Katya and the plot.

****

~ I Just Want to be Friends ~

Seventh-year Gryffindors excitedly poured into Katya's classroom the next day.

"I heard she is very accomplished in her field," Hermione told Ron and Harry as they took their seats in the front.

"Yeah," Ron said not paying attention to what Hermione was saying. His thoughts were still on the kiss they had shared only ten minutes ago. It had been their first. He had thought it would never come._ Let's see, how long have we been dating? _he thought mentally counting, _A year and a half! Bloody hell, 'Mione wasn't kidding when she said she wanted to take it slow._

"Good morning class," Katya said as she entered the room, "Let's see, who do we have here? Gryffindors! Well I certainly hope you are better behaved than the Slytherins."

This comment worked it's magic (no pun intended). Immediately everyone sat a little straighter and those who had been talking quieted. They didn't want to be considered worse than the Slytherins.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts," she began, "I am your new teacher Professor Poiston. In this class I intend to teach you many different things, all of which will be on a difficult level. You aren't first years; you are the oldest students here at Hogwarts and I expect you to act as such. I understand that in the past you have studied magical creatures and the unforgivable curses?"

The class nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to focus on putting your knowledge to use. We will spend these first few months reviewing what you have already learned for those of you who may have forgotten," she gave a quick look towards Neville. How did she know about him? The class wondered, "And then we will practice dueling and learn more curses and countercurses. I've been told you had a dueling club your second year bet it didn't work to well."

The students looked at her. Was she suggesting that they were incompetent and incapable at dueling? Katya smiled as she read the looks on their faces, "Of course, can you ever expect anything involving Gilderoy Lockhart to turn out well?"

The class laughed. "I like her," Harry told Ron and Hermione. "She's bloody brilliant," Ron agreed. Hermione nodded her head in agreement. The comment hadn't offended her in the least. She had gotten over her infatuation with the handsome idiot a long time ago.

* * *

"Professor Snape?" Katya called as she entered the potions classroom.

"In here," Snape's voice came from his office. Putting her things down, Katya went in.

"Oh good, you're on time today," he said not looking up from a letter he was reading.

"It's nice to see you to," she replied sarcastically.

Snape sighed as he put down the letter. "Well, don't stand there like a dolt! Let's get started!"  
They began where they had left off the day before. Soon they had a vague recipe to work with.

"Well, let's get this started shall we?" Severus suggested impatiently. However they soon realized that there wasn't any asphodel in Snape's storeroom.

"Well, I guess we'll have to finish it tomorrow," Katya sighed.

"Nonsense," Severus replied, "do you have any idea what will happen if we leave that alone all night without an infusion of asphodel?" he gestured towards the simmering cauldron that was full of wormwood, frogeyes, and lizard tails. "Besides," he added, "it'll only take a few moments for me to walk down to Hogsmeade and buy some."

Katya nodded her head silently.

"I'll only be about twenty minutes. You stay here and watch the potion. If it starts to change color take it off the fire and stir until it returns to its natural color," Severus instructed as he headed out of the dungeon.

While he was gone Katya tried to find the courage to ask him the questions she had for him. She also tried to convince herself of her motive,_ I'm just curious! My mother always said I was too inquisitive for my own good. It's not like I really want to know because I care about Severus and what he seems to be going through. Oh, Katya stop it! You're behaving like a silly teenager. Will you just admit to yourself that you are starting to care for that unbearable git? _

"Oh this is fantastic, now I'm talking to myself," she muttered aloud.

"Well, that can't be healthy," a voice from behind said. It was Snape.

"Oh, um, professor, back so soon?"

"What are you talking about? I've been gone nearly a half-hour. What's gotten into you?"

_You have,_ she thought, but aloud she said, "I was just thinking about the staff meeting yesterday and why Dumbledore gave you that meaningful look."

"What meaningful look?" he asked knowing full well what she was talking about.

Katya took a deep breath and hurriedly asked, "Why don't you want to go to the Diggorys' party?"

"That is none of your business."

"Professor Snape, it's a simple question."  
"And a question I'm not going to answer."  
"Severus"  
"That's Professor Snape"  
"Professor Snape"  
"What is it with you damn Americans?" He exclaimed, "Must you always know everything?"

"It has nothing to do with my being American!" she exclaimed, "I just wanted to know because, because . . ." How was she supposed to tell him she was beginning to care about him?

"Spit it out already," he said impatiently.

"Why do you have to be such a rude prat? Can't you ever be civil?!"

Snape looked astonished. Never in all his years as a teacher had anyone ever spoken to him like that.

"I mean, just because I care what happens to you doesn't mean you have to be a complete jerk about it!"

He continued to gape at her. She _cared_ about him?

"I would think that after walking these halls like a great overgrown bat all those years you would be relieved to find someone who actually _wants_ to be your friend!"

Snape found his voice, "You want to be friends?"

"That's what I just said, isn't it?"

"Fine, you want to know why I don't want to go? I'll tell you: I don't want to have to find a date and, chances are, no one will want to go with me either! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore. Add three drops of asphodel before you go!" And with that he stalked out of the dungeons.

It wasn't until she was back in her own rooms that she realized she had never gotten to ask about his arm._ Oh well, it's probably not wise to ask anything else for a while. _With this thought in mind she began to grade papers.

A/N: Well? What do you think? I personally think it's the worse chapter I've written so far. Partly because I wasn't able to just sit down and type up the whole thing in one sitting. Anywayz let me know if you liked it and any suggestions you have. Flames will be returned :)


	7. You Know You Want To

Disclaimer: I only own Katya, the plot, and the clothes on my back. 

****

~ You Know You Want To ~

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice answered to Severus's knock.

"Professor, I must speak with you concerning the Diggorys' party," he began as he walked across the room.

Dumbledore remained silent so Severus continued, "I was just thinking that we couldn't very well leave the students here all on their own. So I wanted to volunteer to stay here."

Dumbledore gave a sigh, "Severus, I thank you for your willingness to miss out on the party, but it's been taken care of. Poppy decided it wouldn't be wise to leave the hospital wing unattended and Madame Pince decided to stay in order to keep kids out of the Restricted Area. On top of that we have Professor Flitwick whose wife can't make it and he obviously can't find another date. Professor Trelawney volunteered and I let her because there's no telling what she might say in front of the Diggorys. Not to mention our very responsible head boy, head girl, and prefects."

"Do you really think four teachers, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Granger is enough?"

"Yes Severus, so don't worry. You don't have to miss out on yet another party. In fact, I won't let you."

Severus nodded his head in defeat. _So much for that plan, _he thought as he got up and walked towards the door.

"Oh, Severus,"Dumbledore called after him. Severus turned around. "I understand that Professor Poiston does not have a date yet," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Severus shook his head as he left the round office and descended down the moving staircase. Maybe Dumbledore had a point though. Maybe Professor Poiston would go with him. After all, she had said she wanted to be friends. Snape smirked to himself as he stepped off the stairs and out into the corridor. He needed to find Katya.

* * *

Katya was just heading towards the kitchens for a snack when Snape found her.

"Katya!" he called. He was amazed at how easily her name rolled off it's tongue. _It really is a beautiful name, _he thought.

She turned around, "It's Professor Poiston if you don't mind."

Severus rolled his eyes, "You were the one who said you wanted to be friends. Don't friends call each other by their first names?"

Now it was Katya's turn to roll her eyes, "Yes they do. So, what do want?"

"I need to talk to you," he said suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Very well, then you may accompany me to the kitchens for a snack."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "As I understand it we aren't supposed to go to the kitchens."

"Nonsense! I go there all the time. And if I don't get some food in me I'll positively perish!"

"Yes, but you could risk your job and . . ."

"Severus," she interrupted. He felt a surge of joy when she said his name. "Newsflash! Dumbledore doesn't care. In fact, he's the one who showed me where they are."

"Oh," Snape said as he began to follow her down a flight of stairs.

"Well? Didn't you have something to talk to me about?" she asked after they had walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Yes, um, Katya?" But he was interrupted by the Dream Team. He and Katya had just arrived at the picture of the fruit bowl and just as she had gone to tickle the pear, the painting had opened to reveal Harry, Ron, and Hermione leaving the kitchens with their arms full of goodies.

"Pro - professor Snape!" they cried in unison, "Professor Poiston!"

Severus was about to tear into them and possibly give them detention when he felt a hand on his arm. It was Katya. "Professor Dumbledore doesn't care, remember?" she whispered as if she had read his thoughts. Then, turning to the dream team, she said, "Harry, Ron, Hermione. How are you all?"

"Great, thanks," Harry replied. His voice was shaky and he eyed the two professors nervously.

"That's good," Snape said, trying to be cordial. But at the moment he was all too aware of the hand still resting on his arm.

"Well, we'd best be heading back to the common room," Hermione said quickly, looking uncomfortable. Her two companions nodded and they hurriedly walked away.

Katya took her hand off of Severus's arm, much to his chagrin. She was about to ask him what he had wanted to say when they were once again interrupted. This time by the house elves .

"Professor Poiston!" the cried, "and Professor Snape! You wants food? We gets it for you. What you want?" They brought out all kinds of food for the two to pick from. Snape watched as Katya took several things, joking with the house elves as she did. Realizing Severus wasn't taking anything, Katya said, "Come on Sev! Loosen up! Take something, you know you want to."

Snape smiled (yes, he actually smiled!). Spotting an elf carrying eclairs he quickly approached it. The elf, seeing him come at such a speed, cried, "Oh please, professor! Don't hurts DinDin!"

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted some eclairs, they look delicious."

The elf smiled, "They is, sir! DinDin made them from his own special recipe! Here takes some more!"

Finally satisfied that that they had all the food they wanted, Katya and Severus left the kitchen. Realizing that he needed to ask her now before they had anymore interruptions Severus nervously cleared his throat.

"Um, Katya?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, well, that thing at the Diggorys', well, I heard you didn't have anyone to go with and I don't either so, well, I was wondering if you, maybe, wanted to go together." What was happening to him? He couldn't even speak a coherent sentence!

Katya stopped, "Sev, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well, yes, if you want to. I mean, if you don't I understand. . ."

"Hmmm, I don't know . . ." 

Severus was overcome with disappointment, more than he had expected at the prospect of being rejected. But it wasn't just being rejected that hurt, it was being rejected by her. Looking up, though, he saw her smiling face and realized she was teasing.

"Oh come on," he said, "You know you want to."

"You're right," she said, "I do want to go with you and I will!"

Severus couldn't help but smile (woohoo twice in one hour!). She had said yes!

A/N: Wow! Another chapter! Hope you don't mind the little comments I stuck in there. If you did let me know and I'll try not to do it anymore.


	8. Dancing and Bickering

Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to J.K. Rowling :)

****

~ Dancing and Bickering ~

Severus stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom. He was wearing black dress robes and had brushed through his long, black hair.

It had been nearly two weeks since Katya had told him she'd go to the party with him. Now it was ten minutes before he was supposed pick her up for the party. He felt like a schoolboy getting ready for his first date. True, it was his first date, but he was definitely not a schoolboy. He was nearly 38 years old for crying out loud! _Yes, I am only 38, _he thought to himself, _but I look 45! That's what I get for becoming a deatheater. _Deciding he was as ready as he'd ever be, he went to get Katya.

* * *

Katya was nervously pacing the floor in her blood-red dress robes. She knew she looked good. The robes showed off her slim figure without being too tight. She had done her long hair in ringlets with half of it pulled back. Her make-up was done to perfection, in fact, it looked completely natural. 

_What's gotten into me? It's not like I've never been on a date before! Not to mention it's only Severus Snape. We're just friends. Barely friends as a matter of fact! _

Someone knocked on the door. _Well, here goes nothing. Oh Merlin I hope I don't make a fool of myself._

Katya opened the door to find Snape in his usual black. 

"Katya," he began to say, but stopped as he fully took in her beauty, "wow," he muttered under his breath. Collecting himself, Snape continued, "Katya, you look lovely this evening."

Katya's face went redder than it had already been under his scrutiny. He thought she was pretty! "Thank you," she murmured, "You look good too."

"Thank you," he said although he didn't believe it, "Well, shall we go?" He offered her his arm.

"Let's shall," she replied slipping her hand into the crook of his arm. Snape's breath caught. Why did she have this affect on him?

On their way out of the castle they ran into Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Hello Severus," Dumbledore greeted, "Katya, my don't you look more beautiful than usual! Wouldn't you agree, Severus?"  
"Yes," Severus agreed, "beautiful."

A red sheet slowly started to return to Katya's face. "Well, you two are just being nice. I mean how could you possibly think me beautiful when Minerva is standing there looking positively stunning?" She pointed to McGonagall trying to push attention off of herself.

"Yes, she is stunning, isn't she?" Dumbledore agreed.

Getting tired of this conversation Snape interrupted, "Come along Katya, the carriages are here."

"You two enjoy yourselves!" Dumbledore called after them as they headed for the horseless carriages.

After a short ride they arrived at the Diggorys' estate.

"Wow," Katya breathed. The estate was beautiful. A tree-lined private lane brought them to an enormous white house. Beyond the house an expansive green lawn could be seen. Dotted here and there with small, attractive flower gardens.

"Come along," Snape's voice brought her back to earth. Slipping her hand onto his arm she followed him into the mansion. They followed a butler to a large ballroom.

Katya stared around in awe. A chandelier in the center of the cherub-covered ceiling lit the entire room. Couples danced to the music of an invisible band. The walls were covered with tall, arching windows.

Snape smiled as he watched Katya's face. She looked so beautiful. He would have been content watching her all night. _What are you thinking?! Don't think about her that way. You are only friends, barely even! There's no way a witch like her would ever feel that way about an ugly git like you. Even if she did, all tender feelings would be eliminated the minute she found out what you've done._

Katya became aware of Severus's eyes on her. "May I have this dance?" she asked turning to him.

"I'm afraid you have it backwards. You see I asked you on this date. I should be the one asking you to dance."

"Well, you weren't doing anything so I figured I'd have to take matters into my own hands! If it's so important to you then ask me to dance."

"May I have this dance gentle lady?" he requested.

"Why, kind sir, I thought you'd never ask!" she played along as she took his offered hand.

Katya was amazed. Severus was an exceptional dancer. No one would have ever suspected. Katya hadn't until he took her into her arms and they began to waltz. He led her around as though she were nothing more than air.

Severus was fully enjoying himself for the first time in years. Holding Katya close he was amazed at how well they fit together; the top of her head coming just below his chin.

After the song was finished he led her to the refreshment table in the next room. There they ran into the Diggorys.

"Severus!" Amos Diggory said amiably, "How are you old chap? Haven't seen you in ages! Right spiffing of you to come. Are you enjoying yourself? Well, that's wonderful! Goodness! Who do we have here? Is this your date? Well, I must say I'm amazed. Such a lovely little flower with a tall dark weed like you?" Amos laughed at his joke. Severus smiled grimly at him.

"I'm Katya, Mr. Diggory. It's a pleasure to meet you," Katya said offering her hand while slipping the other around Severus's arm, "It's a lovely party. We are thoroughly enjoying ourselves."

"Ah! Are you American?" he asked, recognizing her accent. She nodded. "Really? What school did you attend?"

"The Salem Academy in Massachusetts." (Salem was in Mass. right?)

"By golly! Did you know Professor Crame? Jolly good fellow, a bit rough. I really should drop him a line."

"Yes, he was my potions professor. Very nice man, yes, a little rough around the edges but that's understandable when dealing with a subject as serious as potions," she said knowing that Severus was paying extra attention to what she was saying.

"Yes, yes, a bit rough," Amos repeated, "In fact, you are the first one of his students I've come across who has actually said anything good about him!"

"What can I say? I guess I just have a soft spot for potions professors." She smiled up at Snape, "Oh do you hear that? They're playing a cha-cha. I love the cha-cha! Come on Sev!" And with that she pulled him back into the ballroom.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Severus told her as they danced.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Say the stuff you did about your old potions professor. You could have said what you really thought about him. I wouldn't have been offended."

"Why would I think you would be offended? That was my real opinion about him."

"It's bad enough that I know that you only came on this date with me out of pity or desperation. You don't need to make up lies to protect my feelings."

Katya stopped dancing, "What makes you think I came with you out of pity?"

"Oh please, isn't it obvious? A witch would have to be out of her mind to _want_ to go on a date with me."

"I must be out of my mind then," she said quietly, then added, "But it's better to be out of my mind then to be a cranky, old man who's afraid to think someone might actually _want_ to be with him. For Merlin's sake Sev! Can't you see that you are behaving like a child?" She looked at him with watery eyes. "I have to go," she said and ran out of the ballroom and into the gardens.

Severus stood there not knowing what to do. Just then a couple danced passed him. It was Dumbledore and McGonagall. "Might I suggest going after her?" Dumbledore said. Snape looked at him. "Go," Dumbledore said, gesturing towards the gardens with his head. Snape nodded and left.

"Honestly," he said to Minerva after Snape had gone, "I don't know what that boy would do without me."

"I don't want to think about what a mess he would be," his date replied.

A/N: holy cow this is a long chapter! Sorry if it's too boring. Please review! Anyways, I know I made Snape younger than a lot of people think he is, but it makes since to my logic. Also, because I didn't describe it very well I'll tell you. The ballroom is supposed to look kind of like the ballroom in Disney's movie _Beauty and the Beast. _I just love that room! Also, sorry for those of you who may not appreciate the little fight. The characters have minds of their own.


	9. In the Gardens the Lion Sleeps Tonight

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Katya and the plot. Wouldn't mind owning Oliver Wood.

****

~ In the Gardens the Lion Sleeps Tonight ~

Severus found Katya in the third garden he looked in. She was sitting on a bench among the rose bushes; sobbing.

"Katya?" he said softly.

She raised her head and looked at him angrily. He shivered; her eyes were so cold. "Come to tell me more about how shallow I am?" she asked bitterly.

Severus sighed and sat next to her. She moved away. This was going to be hard. He was bad enough at apologizing as it was and her obstinate manner wasn't helping. 

"I just came to apologize. I didn't mean to call you shallow, I never intended for you to take it that way. Believe me, if you knew everything about me you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"Try me.Tell me everything about you"

"I'd rather not."

"You know what Professor Snape? I don't need to know everything about you to not want anything to do with you. As far as I'm concerned this friendship is over and so is this date. Good-bye."

"Katya"

"That's Professor Poiston! And don't bother coming after me! I don't want anything to do with you if all you're going to do is push me away!"

Severus was astonished. He'd never seen her this angry before. It was as if he had awoken the lion in her.

"Oh, and another thing, I won't be taking potions from you anymore. Congratulations, you have your free hour back." And then she apparated away.

Severus remained seated thinking about what had just happened. Trying to figure out where their wonderful date had become an angerfest. He remembered their conversation during the cha-cha. _I was only trying to create conversation!_ he reasoned. _Merlin's beard! Why do women have to take everything so personally? _

* * *

Meanwhile, Katya had returned to Hogwarts and, running up to her rooms, she took out her journal.

__

Dear Journal,

I just got back from my date with Severus. It was wonderful until he got the foolish idea that I was only on a date with him out of pity and desperation. I ran out to the gardens crying. He came after me and tried to apologize. I would have loved to accept his apology, but he obviously had no idea why I was so upset. Of course I shouldn't blame him. I mean, how was he supposed to know he was breaking my heart? I've never said anything to him about my affections. I told him I wanted nothing to do with him and that I would no longer be taking potions. But there's a problem. I don't think I'll be able to keep that abrupt resolution. You see, I think I'm falling in love with him.

Katya

A/N: Yay! She finally admits it to herself!!!!!! Muahahahaha! I love it. I promise I'm not insane. Sorry it was such a short chappy. Anywayz, so what did you think? You like? If so please review! Flames will be returned. :) J/K


	10. These Foolish Games

Disclaimer: I only own Katya, the plot, and anything else you don't recognize.

A/N: A thank you to all three of my reviewers. Madame Moony, Weasleylover, and Carpathia! Also, to those of you who read chapter ten when it was an author's note, sorry, I changed my mind about the Snape age thingy. Enjoy and please R&R!

~ These Foolish Games ~

After the fight in the Diggorys' gardens Katya and Severus experienced a drift in their relationship. (No really! *rolls eyes*) At meals Katya would purposefully come early enough to find a seat not by Snape, but late enough to avoid the chance of him sitting next to her. During the hour that was once her potions lesson she would either write in her journal or wander aimlessly about the halls. She spent more time writing than wandering since she usually found herself heading for the dungeons. It had almost become a habit to head down to Snape's room at 4:30 everyday. And it didn't help that she desperately wanted to see him. But she didn't dare, not after what she had said. _Besides, he'll think I'm just there out of pity, _she told herself.

* * *

On a Tuesday, one month after the party, Katya was sitting in her room writing in her journal. She had written more in the past month then in her entire twenty-eight years of living. Putting her journal aside she sighed. She needed to do something besides sit here on her couch and write day after day after day. Once in a while she had tried to liven things up by sitting on her bed but to no avail. She was bored and she wanted to see Severus. The combination of the two nearly caused her to give in. _No, I can find something to do. I still haven't graded those papers I assigned my fifth years. _Rising from the couch she went to her desk and pulled out the papers written by her fifth years students.

****

The Difference between Liar Detectors and Lie Sensors and the Advantages and Disadvantages of Each.

"The title in and of itself tells the entire bloody essay," she murmured to herself. Had she just said bloody? The British dialect was definitely beginning to have its effect on her.

**The differences between a liar detector and a lie sensor are easily noticed. By simply paying attention to the names one can discover one difference: One detects liars while the other detects lies. Other differences between the two can be observed by the way they react to the liars and lies and their design. The lying detector is small enough to be held and can go unnoticed. It begins to silently blink a red light whenever a liar gets within a fifty feet radius. The blinking quickens the closer it is brought to the dishonest personage. The lie sensor, on the other hand . . .**

"Don't they believe in separate paragraphs?" She asked herself. Katya set the paper down and stretched her arms. "I need to leave this room!" she cried. _Well then why don't you? _a voice in her head asked. "I think I will," she replied, then added, "Oh Merlin I'm talking to myself again!"

Walking out the door and into the corridor Katya paused; pondering what she should do. _Is that someone crying? _Deciding to investigate she turned left and followed the muffled sobs until she discovered the Head Girl, Hermione Granger sitting on the floor crying.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Katya asked.

"It's Crookshanks," she said motioning towards the cat lying on the floor next to her. He was making a low, moaning sound and every once in a while jerking his legs. "I don't know what's wrong with him," she cried, "He was fine until a last night."

"What are you doing out here with him?"  
"I was going to bring him to Hagrid, the care for magical creatures teacher, but on the way Crookshanks began to twist around trying to get down. I thought maybe he was feeling better and set him down. He just laid down and won't let me pick him back up."

Katya looked at the poor, crying girl with pity, "Well let me see if I can figure out what's wrong." Slowly she approached the sick animal, softly mewing as she went. Crookshanks picked up his head and mewed back. Katya smiled and Crookshanks began to purr. Picking up the orange monster she whispered something in his ear. To Hermione it looked almost as if Crookshanks nodded in agreement with whatever Katya had said.

"He should let you take him to Hagrid now," she said, handing the cat back to his rightful owner, "I hope he gets feeling better soon."

"Thank you so much professor, " Hermione breathed, still in awe at what she had just witnessed.

"No problem, but might I suggest making sure he doesn't eat anymore of the goodies you bring back from the kitchens? Especially those custards."

Imagine Hermione's surprise when, a few minutes later, she was told the exact same thing by Hagrid. How had Professor Poiston known?

* * *

While Katya was spending her free hour writing in her journal and healing cats Severus was continuing the work on the potion he and Katya had started. But it wasn't going so well. For one thing, in matters such as creating potions, two heads are always better than one. For another Severus often slipped into daydreams about Katya. He would review in his mind all the conversations they had had, particularly their last quarrel. He would picture her in his mind. Long, lustrous hair blowing in the breeze and bright blue eyes dancing in delight. A perfect smile revealing her straight, white teeth. And always, always in these daydreams she was running to him with her arms open._ Stop it! Get a hold of yourself! You shouldn't torture yourself this way, Merlin knows you torture yourself enough with other things. _Snape brought his attention back to the potion he was stirring, but five minutes later he was thinking about her again. _Did I blow my chances with her? No, no I never had a chance with her. I learned long ago that I'm not the kind of man women fall for. Of course part of it could be the fact that Lily was four years older than me and she had that prat of a boyfriend, James. But no matter, if older women won't have me who's to say the younger ones will? Especially ones as beautiful and pure as Katya. Oh for the love of Merlin! Why must she torture me this way?! _

* * *

One week after the incident with Hermione and her cat, Katya was on her way to the Great Hall for dinner when she saw Severus walking towards her. _Don't talk to me, don't talk to me!_

"Good evening Professor Poiston," he said cordially.

_Oh Merlin! _"Good evening," she replied; looking into his eyes, but upon seeing the pain there she quickly looked down again. _Am I the cause of that pain?_

"And how have you been?" 

_Please just go away before I break down and cry! Please just go away._

"I'm fine thank you, and you?" Her gaze remained locked to the floor.

"As good as can be expected," he said coldly.

_Oh frog eyes! Why does he have to do this to me? Why must he torture me? _she inwardly questioned. _Because you are torturing him, _she answered herself.

Breathing deeply in an attempt to calm her nerves, Katya began to walk towards the Great Hall. _Just a few more steps, just a few more steps._

"Professor Poiston," Severus said as he fell into step with her, "aren't you going to ask how the potion is coming along?"

"Erm . . ." _Why can't he just leave me alone?_ "Yes, as a matter of fact, how is it coming along?"

"It's not. I've been so distracted lately that I ruined it."

_What could possibly be distracting him? It's obviously not me. I haven't been down there in nearly two months! But what if . . ._

"How's that?" she asked as calmly as she could. They had entered the Great Hall by this time.

"I stirred it for too long, added too much or too little of ingredients . . ."

"No, you misunderstood me. I was asking what your distraction has been." she corrected as she sat down.

Severus had been about to sit beside her but stopped at this comment. He straightened up and stood silently next to her waiting for her to look at him. Finally she turned around and looked into his cold, sorrowful black eyes.

"I think you know the answer to that," he said quietly and then walked away to take a seat beside Professor Binns.

Katya took another deep breath. Ignoring the twinge of disappointment she had about him not sitting next to her she focused on the relief she felt. He was gone and she could breathe freely again. Smiling at Professor Trelawney, who was giving her an inquisitive look, she began to heap mashed potatoes onto her plate. 

* * *

Snape stared at his food morosely. He didn't feel like eating but knew he needed to. He had eaten so little in the past month and a half that he had lost nearly twenty pounds. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing, he thought grimly to himself. But he was constantly weak from the lack of nutrients and knew that if he didn't eat anything he might faint on his way back to the dungeons. Forcing down a bite of chicken he glanced at Katya. She was sullenly pushing food around her plate with her fork as Professor Flitwick tried to have a conversation with her. Feeling Severus's eyes upon her she looked at him defiantly. Then, after taking a huge bite of vegetables she animatedly replied to Professor Flitwick's comment.

_So that's the way it's going to be is it? Well I won't rise to the challenge and act like a lovesick teenager. You go on and play your childish games! _Severus attacked his food like a starving man (which he was) fully aware that what he was doing was contrary to what he had just told himself.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

It's me again. I know I promised that I wouldn't talk about Sev- Professor Snape, anymore, but how can I keep that promise when I continue to fall further in love with him even when I never talk to him? I guess the old adage is true (at least in this case). Absence makes the heart grow fonder. But that's not what I want to write about. On my way to dinner tonight I ran into Sev. He was very formal towards me but I could tell his heart was hurting just as much as mine if not more. I mean, towards the end of the conversation he practically told me he was distracted by thoughts of me! I don't know, maybe I should just give in and apologize. But that would mean risking having him push me away again. But it would be better to be with him and run that risk then to continue in this dismal existence. But if he were to push me away again it would double the pain. Honestly! You'd think we had been something more than friends at one point the way I carry on! This is ridiculous, I'm going to bed.

Katya angrily shut her journal and threw it across the room before crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Severus had lain in bed for almost two hours before sleep had finally overcome him. It wasn't two hours later though when the familiar sharp pain in his arm awakened him. Lifting his sleeve he looked at the angry red skull with the snake coming out of its mouth that had been tattooed on the underside of his arm just below the elbow.

"Can't a man get a good night's sleep?" he muttered. Crawling out of bed he grabbed his deatheater robe and mask. Hurriedly he dressed and then headed to Hogsmeade from which he would apparate to the deatheater meeting.

* * *

Moments later he arrived in a clearing of a heavily wooded area. He was one of the last deatheaters to arrive.

"Snape," Voldemort hissed, "You're late."

"I'm sorry my lord," he said through his mask, "I had to leave Hogwarts grounds before I could apparate. I came as soon as possible."

"Very well"

Severus went to take his place in the circle.

"One moment Snape," the snakelike figure said, "I'm not through with you! I understand that a couple months ago you took it upon yourself to punish one of my deatheaters."

Severus gulped, he had thought he had gotten away with it when nothing had been said at the meeting following his encounter with Lucius. He should've known by now never to feel safe around the Dark Lord.

"In all respect, master," he said, "I did nothing. In fact, I am the one who got wounded."

"Yes, but his was in defense. You raised your wand," Voldemort clicked his tongue, "You should have come to me with the problem. I would have taken care of it for you. In fact, I already have. Lucius has received his dues for his insolence. Now you must do the same. _Crucio_!"

Snape tried to hold back a cry as he was overcome with great pain. He had been under this torture enough times to withstand the temptation to scream in agony. But that didn't keep him from crumpling on the ground and convulsing with pain. Seeing that the curse wasn't bringing the desired affects Voldemort chose another curse. One that he had spent years perfecting. "Interfectio accuro!"

Severus shrieked in agony. His mind went blank, all he could think about was the pain. He wanted to die, just die, he couldn't take the pain much longer. Then, just as suddenly as it had come, it left. Snape laid on the ground breathing heavily as perspiration dripped down his forehead.

"That should be enough to teach you a lesson," Voldemort hissed, "Lucky for you that you are one of my best supporters.(If he only knew) Otherwise I might have killed you off. You may all go."

Having tortured Severus and dismissed the deatheaters, Voldemort disapparated. One by one the deatheaters left until Severus was completely alone. He was so weak he was barely able to get into a crawling position. His stomach convulsed and he threw up what little dinner he had eaten. Using a tree for support he stood up and disapparated just outside the gates of Hogwarts. Severus stumbled under his own weight and grabbed the stonewall to keep himself from falling to the ground. _Must get inside, _he thought. Saying the password, he staggered through the gate as it swung open. He didn't make it much farther before falling unconscious to the ground.

* * *

Katya awoke with a start. Blinking her dry eyes she tried to see through the darkness. _It must be around midnight,_ she surmised looking out her window and into the darkness. Only the moon provided light. 

After crying herself to sleep three hours ago she had had a dreamless sleep. That is, until she had the nightmare that had roused her. Even then it hadn't really been a dream. She hadn't seen or heard anything. She had just been overcome with an unexplainable fear. A movement outside, near the gate, interrupted her thoughts. Curious as always she grabbed her cloak and wand and went into the corridor.

"_Lumos," _she whispered. Instantly a small light was emitted from the tip of her wand. As quietly as possible she made her way through the corridor, down the stairs, and out the main doors. Once outside she broke into a run, she didn't know why but she had a feeling that she needed to hurry. She was so intent on reaching her destination that she nearly tripped over Professor Snape. Quickly she turned him over and looked into his pale face. His eyes were closed and his hair covered half of his face.

"Severus!" she cried, "Oh, darling, what happened?!"

When he didn't say anything she realized that he was unconscious. Quickly she transfigured a rock into a floating stretcher and raised him onto it by magic. Standing up, she guided the stretcher into the school and up to the hospital wing.

"Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey! Wake up!" she screamed at the woman sleeping on a chair in the waiting room.

"What? Is it time for breakfast already?" she asked groggily.

"No, it's Professor Snape! I found him unconscious just within the gate."

Poppy didn't even ask what Katya had doing outside at such an ungodly hour. She quickly drank down a bit of an awakening potion and set to work getting Severus situated.

"Go and get the headmaster, he'll be wanting to know about this," she instructed Katya.

Katya remained standing where she was. Poppy turned around to find her still there.

"Go along lass"

"I don't want to leave him," she replied.

Poppy shook her head. "Alright then, you stay here and keep this cold compress to his head and I'll go get Dumbledore. If he wakes up before I return give him some of this potion," she said handing a small, green bottle to Katya, "I'll be back with the headmaster."

As soon as Poppy was gone Katya sat on the side of Snape's bed. "Don't worry Sev. Everything's going to be alright." But this reassurance was more for herself than for the unconscious man in the hospital bed.

A/N: Well? How was it, I know it's way longer than the others. I hope your satisfied Shelly Ball! :) Anyway please review. Flames will be returned ;)


	11. That was Then This is Now

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Katya. Wouldn't mind owning a mustang convertible just in case anyone wants to donate!

Madame Moony: Don't worry! No patient/nurse going on (Snape and Madame Pomfrey? Ew!) J/K. But in all seriousness, don't worry. I don't enjoy those kind of stories either!

xue rui chi: thank you so much for your review. I rather enjoyed that comment myself.

A/N: if you read chap. 10 when it was an author's note and just skipped ahead to this chap. I'd suggest going back to chap. 10. It's no longer an a/n. 

****

~ That was then; This is Now ~

"What happened Professor Poiston?" Dumbledore asked as he approached Severus's bed.

"I- I dunno," Katya stammered, "I was just looking out my window when I saw something move outside and went outside to investigate. I found him unconscious near the gate."

Dumbledore nodded sadly, "Why don't you go back to bed? I still need you to teach your classes tomorrow."

"What about his?" she asked motioning towards the motionless body on the bed.

"Potions will be canceled until he is feeling better. I'm sure he will be completely recovered in no time at all.

Katya doubted it, but she didn't say so. She merely looked down at Severus's still figure, stood up without looking at the headmaster, and silently left the hospital wing.

* * *

The next morning the Great Hall was alive with students' voices as they talked over breakfast. Katya didn't feel that this was appropriate considering what had happened the night before. She expected everyone to feel as badly as she did, to not sleep at night as she had been unable to fall asleep again after leaving Snape. _But how can I expect them to feel bad when they don't even know about Severus yet? _As if reading her thoughts, Dumbledore decided to stand just then and address the students.

"May I have your attention please?" the hall immediately fell silent, "I'd like to inform you all that Professor Snape has fallen extremely ill and there won't be any potions lessons for the remainder of this week. Thank you, you may now return to stuffing your faces," he added with a glint of humor in his eye. Everyone was silent for a moment before bursting into excited chatter.

"No potions?! No Snape?! This is too good to be true!" She overheard a Hufflepuff say to his friend as they left the Great Hall. Katya quickly restrained the urge to curse the student and instead settled with a deadly glare aimed at the Hufflepuff's back. _If only looks could kill,_ she silently wished. _Stop it Kat! Get a hold of yourself, these are your students you want to kill! Don't worry, I'm sure if they knew the circumstances. I'm sure if they saw Severus's stagnant body lying on the cold, hard ground they would feel just as badly as you would. _Feeling tears at the backs of her eyes Katya hastily stood up and went to prepare for her first class.

* * *

"Did you hear about Snape? Apparently he got too close to the Whomping Willow," one student whispered.

"Maybe it'll have knocked some friendliness into him," his friend replied.

"Na, ol' Snapey'll never be friendly to anyone."

Katya had overheard conversations like this for the past three days and each time she stifled the urge to scream at the students. But she contained herself and continued to walk resolutely to the hospital wing. She had just been informed by Dumbledore that Severus had woken up that morning. It was all she could do to keep herself from running to the hospital wing, but somehow she managed it and entered the hospital wing looking completely composed.

"Hello Katya!" Madame Pomfrey greeted, "How are you?"

"Just fine thank you," she replied trying to look around Poppy and into the room that held Severus. "And how's the patient?" she asked not trying to keep the anxiety out of her voice.

"Awake," Poppy informed her. Then, with a twinkle in her eyes, she added, "He's been asking about you."

Katya blushed, "Has he now."

Poppy nodded. "I'll tell him you're here," she said as she went into the room.

"Severus," she heard the nurse say, "there's someone here to see you."

"I don't want to see anyone," Severus's cold voice muttered.

"Aw, but she'll be so disappointed if ya deny her a visit."

"She?" now his voice sounded interested.

"Yes, she'll be so disappointed. Not to mention that's no way to be treatin' the person who found you half-alive out of doors in the middle of the night.

"Well, I suppose I could do with a short visit," his voice conceded. Katya could detect his excitement through the reluctance however.

"Katya, you may come in now," Poppy said as she left the room and went to her office, which was conveniently out of hearing distance. Taking a deep breath Katya walked in and found Severus lying in bed staring transfixed at his fingers.

"I wasn't aware you had such a fascination with the phalanges, Severus," she teased.

He looked at her and smiled, "So we're back on a first name basis I see."

Katya replied with a smile and slowly approached the bed. He tried to sit up as she came nearer. She watched worriedly as his face paled and he began to sweat at the effort.

"Don't," she said reaching out to him, "Lie back down before you go unconscious again."

Severus obeyed and laid back down. "So I understand you saved my life last night."

"More like gave in to my curiosity and went outside where I panicked when I saw you unconscious," she replied.

He laughed a deep, rumbling laugh that was much different from the occasional cackle his students had heard.

"It's not funny!" she exclaimed, "I thought you were dead!"

"And would you have minded that much if I had been?" he asked instantly serious.

"Of course I would have," she replied equally serious, "Why would you think I wouldn't care?"

"Because last time we talked I got the distinct impression that you didn't enjoy my company."

Katya lowered her head and stared at the ground, "That was then. This is now."

"Your sentiments have changed? You want to be friends again?"

"I always wanted to be friends, I just got so hot and bothered when you kept putting yourself down."

"Oh yes, I remember that conversation. Hmmm, what was it you called me? An old man?"  
Katya blushed, "You remember that?"

"Of course I do! That was when I decided my suspicions about your going out with me must have been correct! After all, I am only 37 and you called me an old man! Am I really that ugly? Do I really look like an old man?"

"For Merlin's sake, Severus, it was a figure of speech! I didn't mean it."

"Relax tiger! I was only teasing. You don't have to answer."

Katya stopped. Had he just called her tiger? _What's gotten into him?_ And since when did he tease? 

"You don't have to remain silent either," his voice butted into her thoughts, "Katya?"

"huh, what?"

"Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that question."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I'm not the one standing there with my mouth hanging open like a fish."

"No, you're the one lying in a hospital bed unable to even sit up," she shot back.

Severus smiled at her. He thoroughly enjoying the light banter. His smile faltered as an unwelcome thought rolled across his mind, _Would she be this friendly if she knew the reason I'm in this bed?_

"Oh curses!" Katya exclaimed, "I need to go, Sev. I have to do detention with a couple students tonight. I'll come see you tomorrow."

"Alright, goodbye"

"See ya," she called as she darted out the door.

Snape sighed happily as he laid back. All seemed right with the world. Not only did he not have to work for the rest of the week, but Katya was talking to him again. And this time he was determined to keep it that way.

* * *

The next day Katya went to visit Severus again. This time he was sitting up in bed reading.

"Hey Sev," she said as she bounced into the room, "What are you reading?"

"Oh, hello, um, nothing," he stammered as he quickly shut the book and put it safely under his pillow.

Katya raised an eyebrow, "Nothing? Well that can't be a very interesting book."

Severus smiled. "How was detention?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Katya shrugged, she'd let him win this one, "It was interesting. It was Draco and Ginny. Apparently they got in trouble for PDA. Now who would give them detention for a reason like that?" Severus remained silent so she continued, "Hmmmm, possibly a certain, ornery potions professor?"

"Well you would have given them detention too if you had to watch that when you were already in a foul mood."

"You're right, instead I got to watch them make eyes at each other as they cleaned desks. I was afraid to leave them for one moment for fear that they might start snogging!"

"Looks like I got sick just in time," Severus laughingly replied.

Katya suddenly turned serious, "That reminds me. Are you ever going to tell me what you were doing outside in the middle of the night? Unconscious, no less?"

Snape's smile instantly turned into a scowl, "Katya, I'd rather not talk about it."

Katya simply nodded. He inwardly groaned, she had the same hurt look on her face as that night in the Diggorys' gardens.

"It's just that . . ." he began.

"No, Sev, don't worry about it. It's fine, it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you are going to be fine," she took a deep breath and gave a small nod of her head as though trying to convince herself that this was really how she felt. "Well, um, I have to go. It's nearly suppertime. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Good night," he said.

"Right," was her reply as she left the room.

_Not again! Damn it Severus! Why didn't you just make up a story? It would have been so easy! _But he knew this was incorrect, he could keep things from Katya, but he would never be able to out and out lie to her.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

Well, he's doing it again! He's pushing me away. He won't tell me how he got hurt. He won't even tell me what book he's reading! It's utterly ridiculous! Merlin, the man drives me insane! Yesterday he was teasing me and enjoying himself. Today he's keeping things from me! It makes me want to scream! Okay, I just need to calm myself down. It's okay Katya. I'm not going to get upset over this, I nearly lost him once I don't want to risk it again. Besides maybe he'll tell me eventually. Maybe, just maybe.

Katya

* * *

Two more days went by before Madame Pomfrey was completely satisfied with Severus's condition and released him. He immediately set out to find Katya. Despite her promise she hadn't visited since the day he had refused to tell her what had happened.

Spotting an elderly witch down the corridor he called out, "Minerva! Have you seen Katya?"

"Yes Professor Snape," Professor McGonagall answered, "She went to Hogsmeade to do some Christmas shopping."

"Why on earth would she be doing that?"  
"Did you lose your sense of time from that blow to the head Severus?"

Snape was confused for a second. What blow to the head? Then he remembered Madame Pomfrey telling him that the students and staff had been told that he had had an encounter with the Whomping Willow. While the falsehood did a little damage to his ego it kept him undetected as a deatheater.

"It's two weeks until Christmas holiday, Severus," McGonagall's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Two weeks! Surely you're joking."

"Afraid not Severus. I'm guessing by your reaction that you have yet to get your Christmas shopping done?"

"You know as well as I do, Minerva, that I never buy presents for anybody," he replied while trying to decide what he should get Katya.

"Aw, but that was before, this is now. And now I think there may be a certain brunette witch you'll be buying for."

Severus blushed (yes the almighty Snape blushed), "I suppose I **should** get something for Katya. After all she did save my life."

"Severus you don't need to play games. We all know you are smitten with the girl, all we have to do is look at your face when you're with her. I don't know why you don't just tell her. It's obvious she feels the same way." Turning Minerva left him to his thoughts.

_Yes, but I shouldn't be smitten with her, not when it's so dangerous for me. And I can't have a relationship with me. All it would bring is a world of hurt to the both of us._

A/N: Okay, sorry it took a few days to update. I was experiencing writer's block as you can see by how dull this chappy is. Sorry, I promise to try and do better in the next one. Please review!!!


	12. Cordelia

Disclaimer: I only own Katya, Cordelia, and the plot everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: okay, this is getting kinda depressing. I have a total of 6 reviews. SIX!!!! PLEASE REVIEW. Unless you think this story totally sucks and want to flame me. Then I'm totally satisfied with six. :)

****

Cordelia

Katya stopped in front of the small apothecary. _Should I get him something from there? No, he's a potions professor, he probably has all the ingredients and potions he needs. Oh well, it's worth a shot._ Shrugging her shoulders, Katya stepped into the dim shop. She was instantly greeted with the scent of various potion ingredients.

"May I help you?" a low voice croaked. Turning Katya saw an old hunched over witch approaching her.

"Yes, I'm looking for a gift for my friend. He's a potions professor."

"Ah, you must mean Professor Snape."

"Yes"

"Such a good man. Although you would never suspect considering . . ."

"Considering what?"

"Why his past of course! Especially since rumor has it he still hasn't given it up."

"I'm sorry," Katya said, "but I'm rather confused. What are you talking about?"

"Good heavens child! You mean you don't know? Well, I suppose if you don't know then it's no place of mine to be telling you. He's a very private man and it's no place of mine to be telling his secrets. If he hasn't told you I'm sure there's a reason. What was your name by the way?"  
"Katya, Katya Poiston"

"Ah! Katya, yes I remember him mentioning a Katya. Well, he didn't exaggerate. You are as beautiful as he said you were."

"He thinks I'm beautiful?"

"Of course deary. It's only natural that a man should find his girlfriend attractive."

"Oh, oh, um, I'm not his girl . . . I mean, we're only friends. Good friends."

"I know, but who's to say you want it that way?"  
"So he comes here often?" Katya asked in an attempt to change the subject.  
"Who? Severus? Yes he's been coming to this apothecary even before he graduated from Hogwarts. He and I are old friends. I'm practically a second mother to the dear boy! It's a good thing too considering what an ignorant twit his real mother was. The woman didn't give a bat's wing about him. She even referred to him as a mistake. Right in front of his face!! Honestly! How do you not notice when your son is in trouble? Even if you don't love him?"  
"Trouble?" Katya inquired.

"Oops! There goes my big mouth again, I think we'd better change the subject. What were you thinking of getting Severus?"  
"I honestly have no idea," Katya replied a bit disappointed at the change of topic. _Well at least now I know why he has such a hard time believing I actually care about him._

"Yes, he is a bit hard to shop for. Typical man! Well, let's think about this . . ." Sitting down in an ancient rocker the old woman set to musing.

"I've got it!" she cried a few minutes later.

"What?"

"I just got in an order of litledel legs yesterday. Severus is always wanting those but usually can't afford them because they are so rare. Here, I'll give them to you free of charge."

"Oh, um, you don't have to do that really. Besides, I was hoping to get him something a little more personal."

"Deary," the gnarled woman said as she began to pack the legs into a box, "The only other thing you can give that stubborn man, besides potion ingredients, is something that can't be bought."

Katya remained silent as she stared curiously at the old witch.

"I think we both know what I'm talking about," the woman winked, "Well, here you are."

"Thank you very much miss . . ."

"Cordelia Croker. Pleasure meeting you Katya." Cordelia winked again.

Katya quickly left the store eager to be alone. She wanted some time to think over the information she had just learned.

* * *

Severus walked down the main street of Hogsmeade. Occasionally he would stop to admire something or other and consider buying it for Katya. But this would remind him of his goal and he would soon set off once again to find the young witch. After searching what seemed to be every shop in Hogsmeade he decided to visit the apothecary, just in case. Besides, he hadn't spoken to Cordelia in a while.

"Cordelia?" he called.

"Severus! So nice to see you!" she croaked as she hobbled toward him, "You know, your girlfriend, Katya, was in her only a moment ago."

"She's not my girlfriend, Corry."

"And why not?"

"Because anyone can see I'm in love with you, " he laughed.

She swatted him on the arm, "Sevie, honestly, why isn't she? I saw the way she lit up when I mentioned your name. And I see the way you light up every time you talk about her. You two belong together."

"It's complicated Corry"

"Why? Because you're a deatheater?" she whispered.

Severus nodded, "I don't want her to get hurt."  
"She's a big girl Sevvie!"  
"It's not just that, if she were to ever find out what I've done, what I am. Why, she'd never want to see me again."  
"I think you should let her decide that for herself. Tell her! Merlin knows you've put her through enough by keeping it from her. The dear girl obviously wants to be more than a friend to you. Why can't you just let people love you instead of pushing them away?"

"Because loving me is a mistake. I am a mistake. Everything beautiful and lovely loses it's light and beauty by my touch."

Cordelia slapped him. "Now listen to me Severus Snape," she said, "I don't want to hear another word like that come out of your mouth. That's your mother talking, not you. And I won't stand for it. You aren't a mistake and you don't take away the beauty of things. For example, Katya," Severus looked away. Cordelia grabbed him by shoulders and turned him towards her. "Sevvie, when Katya walked in here I thought there was no way that young woman could possibly be more beautiful. But when I mentioned your name she became ten times prettier. And that was only at the mention of your name! So don't you dare say such a thing ever again."  
"I love you Corry," Severus whispered.

"Tut, of course you do. Who else is brave enough to talk sense into you?"

Severus smiled down at her.

"Now, tell me what are you going to do about Katya?"

His smile instantly turned to a scowl, "You can't force me into a relationship Corry."

"Yes I can, and I will"

Severus rolled his eyes. This conversation was making him uncomfortable, "I'll think about it."  
Corry sighed, "Well, I suppose I'll have to be satisfied with that for now. Is there anything else you'll be needing?"  
"Which way did Katya go?"  
"I believe she returned to the castle."

"Thank you" He turned to walk away.

* * *

Katya had just gotten out her journal when a knock came to the door. Setting the notebook down she stood up. Preparing to send whoever it was away, she opened the door.

"Severus?"

"Hello darling"

_Darling? _"It's good to see you out of that hospital bed," she replied, then completely forgetting about her original plan, she invited him in.

"Nice place," he said glancing around the room. He took in the blue carpet, cream walls, and cream couches. It was like a breath of fresh air; like Katya.

"Thank you, although I suppose anything would be better than that dark hole you live in."

"How did you know?" he teased.

"I have my ways"

"You've been spying on me haven't you?" he mocked.

Katya feigned discomfort, "Um, no, I mean, why would I possibly . . . oh for the love of Merlin! You found me out! Yes, I've been spying on you."

Severus grinned, "Well I'm flattered"

Katya looked into his dark eyes and smiled back. Her heart began to beat faster and her breathing became shallow. Realizing that she had been staring she blushed and quickly said, "Well, is there another purpose to this visit. Besides accusing me of spying?"

"No, I just thought I'd visit my good pal, Katya. Is there something wrong with that?"

_Good pal_. She didn't like the sound of those words in the same sentence as her name. Especially when the sentence came out of his mouth.

"No, there's nothing wrong with my _good pal_ Severus coming to visit me," she said with a hint of disdain.

"What's wrong Kat?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'm perfectly content!" she laughed unconvincingly.

"Something's wrong," he stated, "What is it?"

"Why should I tell you? Merlin knows you keep enough things from me."

Severus gave an impatient sigh, "Please, let's not go into that again. I have my reasons for not telling you."

"Very well, but I think it only fair that if you can keep secrets than I should be entitled to mine," she said entering the kitchen.

Severus sat down. "I suppose it's only fair," he said glancing down. He noticed her open journal next to him. Unable (or unwilling depending how you look at it)to stop himself he reached for it. The pages turned as he picked it up.

"Would you care for some lemonade?" she called from the kitchen.

"No thank you," he said and then turned back to the notebook in his hands. It had opened to the entry from the night of the Diggorys' party. Skimming the contents he reached the end and let out a low gasp. _I think I'm falling in love with him, _he read. A thousand thoughts began to tumble through his head immediately. Did he feel the same way? Did he want her to love him? Should he do something about it? Should he begin a relationship with her? YES his heart screamed in answer to every question. Hearing footsteps he was pulled out of his reverie. Quickly placing the journal back on the couch he turned to face her.

"I know you said you didn't want any but it's my own special recipe. At the risk of sounding conceded I'd have to say it's actually quite good. Besides . . . Severus, why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm sorry darling, I'm just so tired I didn't realize I was staring." 

There was that darling again! This man was so confusing. First she was darling then she was a good pal and now she was darling again!! 

Severus felt a little guilty about lying. _Well what else was I supposed to say? "Sorry to stare but I was reading your journal and just discovered that you love me . . ."_

"Do want to leave?"

"No, no, is that for me?" he pointed at the extra glass in her hand. His throat was suddenly feeling very dry.

"Yes, here"

"Thank you," he gulped down the liquid trying to gather himself together.

"Good?" she asked.

"Very," he replied setting the glass on the table with one hand while wiping his mouth with the other.

"I'm surprised you were able to taste it you gulped it down so quickly."

Severus said nothing. Katya sighed and looked heavenward as she plopped down next to him. She was so close. Suddenly she began to wiggle as she felt something underneath her. Pulling out her journal she blushed and put it next to her. She looked back at Severus to find him still staring.

"What? Do I have something between my teeth?" she asked.

"No, you look perfect," he said in a whisper, "Except for that one hair . ." He pushed back a strand of auburn hair that had fallen out of her ponytail. Katya's breath caught. "There," he smiled gently, "now I can see your face." They sat like that for a few moments. Each looking into the other's eyes with goofy grins on their faces. Katya was the first one to return to reality.

"You'd better go" she said looking away.

"Yes, it is getting rather late isn't it."

"Yes," she hastily nodded, "We both best be getting to bed. We have classes to teach in the morning." She stood up and walked him to the door.

"Good night," she said opening the door.

"Good night," he returned kissing her on the cheek, "Pleasant dreams."

Katya stood in her doorway watching his retreating back. Slowly one of her slender hands covered the spot where his lips had touched. Though it wasn't a full leap, she had a feeling their relationship had just taken a big step from what it had been.

A/N: Finally, another chapter. And, hopefully, much better than the last one. Please review!!!!


	13. Together At Last

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter 

****

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been extremely busy. But here's the next chapter. I hope it's as good as I want it to be. Thank you to my reviewers: Ailah and Carpathia. You guys are awesome! Yes, I know "darling" seemed a little OOC but that's what the Snape in my head told me to write. (I promise I'm not crazy, I don't hear voices in my head other than those of my characters.) :)

****

Together At Last

Katya had just finished wrapping gifts and was now hurriedly trying to find something festive for dinner. It was Christmas Day and most of the students had gone home last week. It had been three weeks since she had met Cordelia and Severus had kissed her. Okay, so maybe it wasn't a real kiss, but still, it was more than the usual wave farewell. Subconsciously she raised her hand to her cheek. Pulling herself out of her reverie she shook her head and continued searching through her wardrobe. There was her plain red one, but she had just worn it yesterday. Then another, deeper red with gold embroidery and a lace collar. It was a gift her grandmother had given her three Christmases ago. The thing looked ancient, of course, her grandmother **had** said it had been her's. Katya had just about given up when she spotted something green in the back of the wardrobe. Pulling it out she found it to be a simple, elegant forest green robe with silver thread. Where on earth had it come from? How much had it cost? Grabbing what she assumed was the tag she realized it was actually a note.

__

Dear Katya, 

I wasn't exactly sure what to get you for Christmas, I noticed you admiring this in a catalogue. I know we were going to wait until after dinner to exchange gifts but I thought you might want to wear it to dinner. I hope you like it and that it fits.

- Severus Snape

P.S. I had a house elf put this in your wardrobe. Don't worry your privacy was respected.

Katya smiled. Putting the note on her dresser she quickly began to change.

* * *

"Katya, how are you?" Professor McGonagall greeted as Katya sat down.

"Just fine, thank you. And you?"

"Good, good. My, that robe is beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"Oh, it was a gift"

"Yes, well, Severus has excellent taste"

Katya felt a blush creeping up her cheeks, "What makes you think it's from Severus?"

"Besides the fact that the colors are Slytherin? I'm the one who ordered it for him."

"You did?"

"Yes, that man would have probably gotten one two sizes too small! Honestly, he can measure potion ingredients perfectly but when it comes to estimating sizes!"

"Are you telling her about my embarrassing order form blunder?" A quiet, but distinct voice said from behind them.

"Severus!" Katya exclaimed. It was all she could do not to jump up and hug him while thanking him profusely.

"Hello darling," he'd been calling her that more and more often lately. And it still confused Katya to no end. How could he use a term of endearment when referring to her but treat her like a _good pal_? She realized he was saying something.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I was just commenting on how beautiful you look. I especially like your robe. Of course, I've always been partial to the colors green and silver."

Katya rolled her eyes, "Yes, and I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you bought it for me. Thank you, by the way."

"Do you like it?"  
"Very much"

"Good," he said as he sat down beside her.

Their conversation was cut short as Dumbledore stood up.

"I only have two things to say," he said, "Happy Christmas and boople loo"

Everyone was quiet. Boople loo? Dumbledore was getting weirder every year it seemed.

"Well, let's eat!" he said and sat down. Food magically appeared on the tables and everyone commenced to eat.

* * *

"Happy Christmas Professor Poiston!" Harry called as she passed him in the corridor on her way to Snape's rooms.

"Happy Christmas Harry," she replied.

Stopping in front of the Salazar portrait she whispered the password ("beetle juice") and walked in. 

"Severus," she called as she looked around the front room. Realizing he must either be in the bedroom or still in the Great Hall she walked to the window and pulled back the heavy green curtains. She looked out at the spectacular view of the snow-covered grounds and ice covered lake. To the right she saw Hagrid's hut with smoke rising from the chimney and the Forbidden Forest in the background. She had stood at this window many times with Severus but the view still managed to leave her breathless.

"You know you're too close when your friend knows your password and comes in on their own," a joking voice came from behind causing Katya to jump.

"Severus! You scared me!" she exclaimed. She turned around to find out he was standing much closer than she had thought. She was practically pinned between him and the window.

"I'm sorry, I thought you heard me come in."

"Where were you?" she asked looking up into his shining black eyes.

"I had to wrap your present," he replied. He remained where he was either unaware of what his proximity was doing to her or choosing to ignore it.

"Just like a man to wait until the last minute," she teased trying to ignore her pounding heart.

Severus smiled, "It was either that or miss dinner."

"Wait a minute, didn't you already give me a gift?" she touched the collar of her robe.

He smiled sheepishly, "Well, I kind of got carried away and bought you two. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. The more presents the better. I just feel bad because I only got you one gift and it isn't all that great."

"I'm sure whatever it is I'll love it," he reassured.

_He's such a dear man, _she thought to herself. She slipped her arms around his shoulders. "Is that so?" she said flirtatiously.

Severus looked into her blue eyes. Then his gaze moved down to her soft pink lips. Giving into the urge he had been feeling ever since she had turned around he leaned down and gently kissed her. It was electrifying. _What are you doing!_ a voice screamed in his head_. Do you want to ruin everything?! You're going to scare her away!_ Deciding that the voice inside his head was probably right he prepared to pull away. But then he felt her kissing him back. _Well her journal did say she loves me. _Putting his hands on her waist he drew her closer. 

Katya was both surprised and elated when Severus leaned down to kiss her. Her entire body started to tingle with delight. Closing her eyes she eagerly began to kiss him back. Feeling him pull her closer she gave an silent squeal of delight. She began to rub her hands through his hair. She was more than disappointed when he pulled back. Her heart was beating rapidly and her lips were still tingling from the kiss.

Severus didn't want to stop kissing Katya but his better judgment told him not to get carried away. So he pulled away.

He cleared his throat. "Well, why don't we open presents," he suggested.

Katya tried to hide her disappointment. She tried to reply but found she was still a little breathless. She nodded and walked over to the black couch where she had set his gift. Severus sat down next to her.

She handed him his gift and watched as he opened it. "It isn't that great," she said, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Litldel legs!" he exclaimed, "I've been wanting some of these for a long time. Now I can try out some of those potions I've always wanted to do. Thank you darling it's wonderful!" He gave her a peck on the cheek. "Now, here's your present." He handed her a small box. Unwrapping it she discovered a beautiful charm in the shape of a coiled snake on a delicate silver chain. The snake's eye was a red stone.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, "Help me put it on." She picked up her hair as he put the necklace on her neck.

"Yes, I thought so too," he said trying to focus on what he was doing and not on her graceful neck, "It's more than a necklace though. Apparently the red stone lets the wearer know when a loved one is in trouble. It's even supposed to make it possible to find the person no matter where they are. At least, that's what the jeweler said."

"Do you believe it?"

"Truthfully? I think it's a tale made up to use as a sales pitch."

"You must admit that it sounds rather romantic," Katya said.

"Romantic; yes. Possible? I think not. It's a very old form of magic that does that and it takes a very powerful wizard to perform it. No known witch or wizard has been powerful enough since the school's founders were alive. Not even You-Know-Who."

"What if the stone is from the time of the school's founders?" she asked. More to herself than to Severus. "What if one of them enchanted the stone; perhaps Salazar Slytherin."

Severus began to laugh.

"What?" she asked, "It's not funny! It's possible!"

Unable to talk through his laughter he shook his head.

"Oh you're going to pay for your disrespect Severus Snape!" she mockingly threatened. Pushing him down so that he was now lying on the couch she straddled across his abdomen and began to tickle him. She had discovered this weakness of his during a lively game of Exploding Snap.

"Stop! Stop!" he pleaded through his laughter.

"Never!" she cried, "Or at least not until you stop laughing at me."

"How can you expect me to stop laughing when you're tickling me?!" he sputtered.

Katya just smiled and continued to tickle him. Deciding there was no escape without sending her flying he settled for the next best thing. Pulling her face down to his he kissed her. Immediately the tickling stopped as her hands made their way up to his face. Putting a palm on each cheek she began to kiss him enthusiastically. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Her hands began to stray through his hair. Smiling to himself Severus brought his hands around so that they were under her and . . . began to tickle her. Putting her hands on his chest she pushed herself up.

"Severus!" she squealed.

"Revenge is mine!" he shouted.

She began to wiggle; trying to get out of his reach. It worked. She fell off him and onto the floor.

"That was evil," she said trying to look mad.

"And tickling me wasn't?"

"No, because you deserved it."

Severus rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry"

"No you're not"

"I'm sorry," he repeated this time trying to look repentant. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"Hmmmm, I suppose. But on one condition."

"What's that?" he asked worried by her sudden seriousness.

"I want to know what this means."

"What what means?" he asked knowing fully well what she meant.

"This," she swept her hands across the room, "the kissing, I mean. What does it mean? Did you just get carried away? Are you toying with my feelings? Do you have feelings for me? This."

Severus slowly let out a breath, "It means whatever you want it to mean."

"Sev don't be that way. Just answer the question."

He remained silent.

"Fine, you want to know what I meant by it?" she said, "I have feelings for you that go far beyond friendship. I was hoping that _this _meant you feel the same way. I was hoping that it meant you want to start a relationship."

He tried to hold back a smile. "Well, you're right. That's exactly what it meant."

"Really?"

Severus nodded. "You know, you look kind of cute all sprawled out on the floor like that."

It was then that Katya realized she was still on the floor tangled up in her robes. Quickly detangling herself she stood up. "So . . ."

"So . . ." he mimicked.

"Are we . . . ?" she didn't finish. She suddenly felt very young.

"Do you want to?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Okay then, I guess we are."

She sat in his lap and leaned against him. "I still think the stone is ancient," she said for lack of anything better to say.

Severus didn't reply. Instead he wrapped his arms around her, buried his face into her hair, and inhaled deeply. She smelled so good. 

"Sev?"

"Hmmm?"

"Aren't you going to laugh at me?"

"What'd you say?" he muttered into her hair.

"I said I still think that stone may be ancient."

Deciding to appease her he said, "Maybe, just maybe"

"Where did you get it?"

"Why?" he asked pulling his face out of her hair, "Do you want to go see how much I paid for it?"

"No, I'm just curious what store sells such beautiful jewelry."

"Matkins and Roberts Magical Jewels"

"Where's that?"

"It's across the street from Zonko's"

"Oh" They fell silent. Giving a contented sigh Katya began to lazily draw circles on Snape's hand with her finger. The clock chimed indicating that it was now nine o'clock.

"Merlin! I've been here nearly two hours," she said. "I need to go."

"Do you?" Severus asked disappointedly.

"Afraid so I've got too much to do tomorrow. I need a proper night's sleep if I'm going to get all my students' homework graded."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He got up to walk her to the door.

"Good night darling," he said. Leaning down he gave her a quick kiss.

"Goodnight _honey_," she said gently mocking him. He made a face at her. She replied by sticking out her tongue.

"What are you suggesting?" he said wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Katya blushed. 

"I'm going now," she said.

"Good night"

"Night"

****

A/N: Hooray!!!! They're FINALLY together. I didn't think I'd ever get to this part. *teehee* Anyways, sorry it's kind of short. PLEASE review!!!!!!


	14. Discovered

****

Disclaimer: I only own Katya and the plot

****

A/N: thank you to all of you who reviewed (total: 1) As for your speculation Ailah, well, we'll see. ;)

****

Discovered

Professor Snape walked into his classroom. It had been a month since Christmas break had ended and he already longed for those days when he could spend all day with Katya and not worry about teaching classes.

"Good morning class," he said almost cheerily. The students exchanged surprised glances. Had Snape been almost cheerful?

"If you will please open your textbooks to page 398," he continued, ignoring their shocked looks, "We will be making the Caritas Potion. Can anyone tell me the purpose of this potion and why it is unwise to use?"

Hermione raised her hand. Rather than ignoring her, Severus called on her, "Yes Miss Granger?"

"The caritas potion, also known as love potion number 37, is used to reveal the creator's soul mate. It is unwise to use this potion because it is not very accurate and a person's soul mate can be someone who is already dead or has not yet been born. They spend their whole lives trying to find someone who does not exist. Those who do find their supposed soul mates still on this earth find they usually don't get along with each other. Only one out of every ten witches and wizards actually find a compatible mate using the caritas potion."

"Very good Miss Granger," Snape said. The entire class stared at him. Had he just given Hermione a compliment? "Now," he continued, "because we don't want you spending your lives searching for nonexistent people I will be coming around and personally adding a drop of newt's blood in your cauldrons which will cause the pictures of your 'soul mates' to be too hazy to see what they look like."

The class set to work. Everything went as usual. Neville melted his cauldron, Hermione tried to help him without getting caught, and Harry and Ron began a sword fight using frog legs. One thing, however, wasn't the same. When Neville's cauldron melted Snape told him to clean up the mess and then gave him a spare cauldron without another word. When he saw Hermione whispering instructions to Neville he suggested that it would be more helpful if she were sitting next to Mr. Longbottom. Harry and Ron's fight was calmly stopped without points being taken or detention given. What had happened to Professor Snape the slimy git everyone hated? The answer to this came walking through the door in the form of the defense against the dark arts professor.

"Professor Snape?" she said.

Smiling as he recognized the voice he turned from the cauldron he had just been adding newt's blood to. "Yes Professor Poiston?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow some potions ingredients."

Snape, to his class's amazement, didn't ask why. Instead he simply motioned for Katya to follow him back to his stores.

"Couldn't wait until supper to see me again?" he teased when they were in his storage room.

"Something like that," she said, "actually I really do need to borrow some of those litledel legs I gave you. I'm teaching my students about litledels and their magical abilities. Since I can't get an alive one or even a whole dead one I figured a leg was the next best thing."

"Alright," he said going to the back wall and lifting the box containing the legs. 

"And I was also wondering if you'd care to eat dinner with me on the roof this evening."

"On the roof?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I just, well, I've heard of students eating by the lake, but the roof?"

"Yes, that way we have a great view of the sunset and we won't be disturbed by students."

"In that case, yes, I'd love to eat on the roof with you."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at seven."

"Pick me up? In what?"

Katya rolled her eyes, "Not in what, on what. We can't very well climb up to the roof. I'll meet you in the front entrance at seven and we'll take a broom up."

"Alright darling, now here, take your leg."

"Thank you," she said. Giving him a quick kiss she turned and left.

"Professor Snape!" a student called, "You'd better get out here quick!"

Hurrying back into the classroom he found the entire class surrounding Seamus Finnigan's cauldron. 

"Excuse me," he said pushing aside students. Drat! Seamus had finished the potion before Snape had added the blood. In the cauldron was a perfectly clear picture of Parvati Patil.

"What did I tell you about finishing the potion?" he asked in a cold voice.

"Y-you said not to add the final ingredient until you added the newt's blood," Seamus said.

"Well, it's a shame you didn't listen Mr. Finnigan," he said, "I hope you and Miss Patil are very happy together."

The students let out quiet chuckles.

"But please, Mr. Finnigan, remember that this potion isn't usually accurate. Don't start stalking Miss Patil or anything. Everyone please return to your seats. If I have not yet put the blood in your cauldron please raise your hand."

* * *

At seven o'clock sharp Katya was waiting in the front hall holding her Firebolt.

"Hello darling," Severus said kissing her on the cheek.

"Sev," she whined, "you're thirty seconds late!"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry?"

"I'm just teasing," she smiled.

"Oh, right"

"Well, shall we go?"

"Please, I'm starving."

Walking outside they mounted the broom and Katya flew them up to a spot on the roof she had previously picked out. She had set up a table and chairs on the roof. The table was covered in a lacy tablecloth and had two candles sitting on it. Classical music was softly playing from an unseen source. A picnic basket sat on the roof next to the table.

"Wow, you went all out," he said as she secured her broom to her chair.

"Surely you didn't expect to be sitting on the roof."

Severus smiled at her. Looking up she returned the smile.

"Let's eat," she said.

They sat down and Katya muttered a spell, which caused the table to set itself. Once the food was on their plates they began to eat.

"This is delicious," Severus said, "I wasn't aware the houseelves could possibly cook better than they usually do. Apparently I've been proven wrong."

"Thank you, but I made it," Katya said.

Severus blushed, "Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that . . ."

"It's okay. You said I cook better than the houseelves so I'll overlook the mistake."

Severus grabbed her hand, which was lying on the table, "You're so good to me."

"I know," she agreed, "I spoil you."

"But that's okay," he reassured her, "I don't get spoiled often."

Katya smiled before returning to her food. They finished dinner in silence.

"That was very good darling," Severus said patting his stomach, "I think I've eaten enough to last a week."

"Then I guess it's good I didn't make a dessert."

"You didn't make dessert?"

"No, I didn't have time. I had classes to teach, papers to grade . . ."

"It's alright, Katya, you can make it up to me some other way."

"And what way is that?"

"Dance with me," he stood up and offered her his hand. Taking it she stood up and they danced to the quiet music for a while.

Katya sighed and put her head on his shoulder, "I don't want this night to end."

"You make it sound like we're never going to see each other again."

"No, what I mean is once this night ends tomorrow begins and then I have to teach and I can't see you for almost the entire day."

"I think you'll survive," he chuckled, "Why would you want to spend the whole day with me anyway?"

"Because," she murmured into his shoulder, "I love you."

Severus stopped dancing and pulled back so he could look into her eyes, "Do you really?"

"Of course, I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. Love is not something you joke about." Her eyes told him she was serious.

Severus was at a loss for words. He knew he loved her, he had known for a few weeks now. But he couldn't bring himself to tell her. Something was holding him back. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. So instead he placed both hands on her face and began to kiss her deeply and passionately. Her arms slipped around his shoulders as she kissed him back. Sliding his arms down to her back he pulled her closer. They continued to kiss only coming up occasionally for air. Usually Severus would end the kissing after a short time but tonight he didn't stop. Kissing Katya just felt so right, nothing else mattered when she was in his arms. Moving his lips along her cheek he began to kiss her neck. Katya let out a small gasp of surprise but didn't push him away. Instead she kissed the top of his head. Making his way back up he kissed her forehead, nose, and cheek before returning to her lips. It was then that they heard someone clearing his throat.

"Professor Poiston? Professor Snape?"

Quickly pulling apart they looked up to see Draco Malfoy on his broom with Ginny Weasley behind him; her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Both were staring at them with faces that registered both shock and disgust.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley," Severus said trying unsuccessfully to hide his embarrassment, "What are you two doing up here?"

"We should be asking you the same question," Draco replied.

"What we do in our free time is none of your business Malfoy," Severus sounded annoyed, "Twenty points from Slytherin for your disrespect."

"Sev, give the kid a break. He just stumbled across two of his teachers practically snogging on the roof of the school," Katya pleaded. "Besides," she added, "they would have found out about us eventually."

"Professor Poiston does have a point," Ginny said quietly.

"Very well," Severus relented, "Come along Katya. It's getting late and we both have classes to teach in the morning. I suggest you two return to your common rooms before I change my mind and take points from both your houses."

Pulling out his wand he said, "_Castus_." Immediately everything was packed into the basket and the table and chairs folded. Levitating everything with his wand he got on the back of Katya's broom and they flew to the ground. After helping her return everything he walked her to the suit of armor that was the entrance to her rooms.

"Well that was embarrassing," he said.

"You'd better get used to being embarrassed, kiddo," she said, "because by this time tomorrow the whole school will know about our little dinner on the roof."

"Kiddo?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

"You got a problem with that?"

"No, well good night," he said giving her a hug.

"Sev?"

"Yes?"

"Are you afraid of getting walked in on again?"

"No," he said unconvincingly.

"Then why don't you give me a kiss good night?"

Severus sighed, "Why do you always have to be so difficult?"

"Oh you like it, admit it"

He rolled his eyes and gave her a quick kiss. "Good night, _darling._"

"Good night, _honey._"

It wasn't until he was lying in bed that Severus realized what had kept him from telling Katya how he felt. Her safety. He couldn't let anyone know how deep his feelings were for Katya, not even Katya herself. If Voldemort were to discover that Snape was a traitor and if he knew that Snape was in love he would use Katya to hurt him. Dating her was putting her in enough danger as it was. He refused to put her any further at risk than he may already have.

* * *

Katya was right, by lunch the next day the entire school had heard about Draco and Ginny's discovery. All the students, it seemed, were talking about the snog fest between the grumpy potions professor and the beautiful DADA professor that had occurred on the roof of the school.

Now that their relationship was out in the open Katya and Severus began to call each other by their first names in front of the students. They even held hands while walking through the halls. Almost all the students were astounded as to how the lovely, kind, and energetic Professor Poiston could possibly have feelings for the rough, grumpy, and strict Professor Snape. But they figured it was none of their business and didn't pry. Of course, there were the usual obnoxious students who made rude comments about Severus and Katya's relationship. But they soon learned to keep their mouths shut in front of the professors after losing many points for their houses. 

Katya and Severus continued to spend every free moment together. There were the few times when Severus would be summoned to a Death Eater meeting and he would have to make up an excuse to leave, but other than that they were often seen together when not teaching classes. It got to the point where Severus moved his desk into Katya's office (Hers was bigger and brighter than his. Yet another reason he had wanted the DADA job) so that they could grade papers together. It was during one of these grading sessions when Severus felt the familiar pain in his left arm.

"Sev? Is something wrong?" Katya asked noticing his clenched teeth.

"Nothing, just a cramp in my arm," he said grabbing his arm with his right hand, "I think I'd best go see Madame Pomfrey." He stood up.

Katya stood up too. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No darling, it's alright. I can manage. You stay here and finish grading papers. I'll be back soon."

Once out of her office he quickly walked to the front entrance. Pulling the doors open he stepped outside. Making sure no one was watching he broke into a run. Once off Hogwarts grounds he apparated to the meeting.

"Is everyone here?" Voldemort was asking when Severus joined the circle. 

"Malfoy couldn't make it master," a death eater called out, "something about a school governor meeting. Said it would look suspicious if he missed."

"Yes," Voldemort hissed, "He spoke to me about it after our last meeting. He already has his assignment."

"Avery!" he said noticing a death eater whispering something to his neighbor, "Do you have something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

"I was just wondering, m-master, assignment for what?"

Voldemort's mouth curved into a smile, if you could call it a smile. "I have a plan," he said, " a plan that is guaranteed to rid me of Harry Potter."

Quickly he outlined the torture and eventual death he had planned for the young wizard and appointed tasks to various death eaters. When he was finished, he turned to Severus.

"Now Snape," he said in a threatening whisper, "Now is your chance to prove your loyalty to me once and for all. I have a **_very _**special assignment for you."

****

A/N: Haha! A cliffy! Anyways, we're getting close to the end. Only two, possibly three, chapters left. I'm so excited! I've already got the last chappy written. It's just a matter of writing the one or two I need to put in between. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	15. Curiosity Killed the Cat

****

Disclaimer: Here we go again *sighs* I don't own anything except Katya and the plot so don't sue me!!!!

****

~ Curiosity Killed the Cat ~

Severus slowly walked to the headmaster's office. He stopped at the statue of a gargoyle.

"Sugar quills" he said in a cold voice. Stepping onto the moving staircase he pondered how he was going to tell the headmaster the task he'd been given by Voldemort.

Knocking on the door he entered the round office.

"Ah, Severus," Dumbledore greeted from his desk, "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Good evening Albus, Fawkes," he nodded his head at the phoenix who instantly burst into flames. It was very disconcerting when he did that. Turning to Dumbledore he said, "Voldemort has given me an assignment."

"And what is it?"

Severus took a deep breath, "I am to bring him Potter on the fifth of May. There he will be tortured and killed by Voldemort."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, "Well this is definitely not good." Albus mused over the possibilities of getting out of this difficult situation. "I think we had better contact Moody," he finally said. After some extensive psychotherapy, requiring a bit of memory altering, the old man had returned to the life of an auror and was now head of his department.

"But what about Fudge?" Snape asked, "He won't be too happy about us dragging the Ministry into this."

"You forget Severus. After that attack on a muggle village last summer Fudge was forced to recognize the fact that Voldemort has risen again."

Severus nodded, "Yes, perhaps we had better call Moody. And Fudge."

"I'll owl them and let you know as soon as I get a reply," Dumbledore promised.

Nodding Severus left.

* * *

Katya was worried. She had been with Severus for four months now and she was afraid he was getting tired of her. Though it didn't happen often, there were times when he would make up some lame excuse and leave in a hurry. What was going on? Then there were all those meetings he had with Dumbledore that he refused to talk to her about. Not that it was any of her business, but he didn't have to be so short with her when she asked. Then there was the love thing. She had only told him she loved him a few times, but each time she did he would react the same way he had the first time. He'd kiss her, but he never said, "I love you" back. At first she had assumed it was just hard for him to say it and that was what his kisses meant. It was his silent way of letting her know he felt the same way. But now she wasn't so sure. This idea had been on her mind for some time but she had pushed it away. Now he had left her again using his arm as an excuse and the thoughts had returned with more force. Merlin! You'd think he'd at least come up with a different excuse once in a while instead of being so transparent.

Katya's head was beginning to hurt and she was getting angry. Standing up she decided to get some fresh air. Leaving the castle she headed for the lake. As she walked she tried to think of other things besides Severus. It didn't work, in fact, it made her more annoyed. Reaching the lake she began to throw rocks into it with all her might. The giant octopus waved its tentacles in her direction in protest but Katya ignored it. She continued to throw.

"You know, you can pull a muscle that way," a familiar voice said.

Trying to calm herself she turned to face him. "What's going on Sev?"

He looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean why do you constantly leave me with a lame excuse? If you're sick of me just tell me and I'll leave you alone." She lowered her head.

Severus wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't seen Katya look this vulnerable since her first day of teaching. Putting his hands on her shoulders said, "Darling, I could never get sick of you. I . . ." He stopped himself. He had nearly told her he loved her. _Merlin this is so hard. _His hesitation didn't go unnoticed by Katya.

"You what?" she asked suspiciously.

__

To hell with this. Throwing caution to the winds he finished, "I love you."

Katya's face lit up and she looked at him. "You do?"

"Yes, I thought you knew"

"Well I hoped, but you never confirmed it."

"Now I have"

"Yes, you have" Pulling his face down to hers she kissed him. When they broke apart she said, "But saying you love me doesn't answer my question. What's going on?"

Severus let go of her and took a step back. "Nothing you need to worry about, darling. It's something between Dumbledore and me."

"Okay, I'll drop it this time but I'm not making any promises for next time."

He caressed her cheek, "I guess that'll have to do."

Suddenly a stone came flying out of the air and landed next to them with a thud. Looking in the direction of the lake they spotted the giant octopus shaking it's tentacle at them.

"We'd better get to dinner before we're attacked with more rocks," Katya said, "Besides, if we come in even two minutes late there will be rumors all over the school about what we were doing."

"I thought you didn't care what anyone thought."

"I don't. I thought you did."

"No I don't"

"Oh, well let's go anyway. I'm starving," as if in agreement her stomach rumbled. Severus laughed and, taking her hand, they walked back to the castle.

* * *

Two days went by when Snape received an owl at breakfast. Recognizing the handwriting he looked questioningly at the headmaster. Dumbledore gave him a small smile before returning to his sausage.

__

Professor Snape,

I wasn't sure when I'd get the chance to talk to you so I wrote you a note. The Minister of Magic and Moody will be here at 2:30 this afternoon. Please come up to my office at that time. 

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Severus turned to Dumbledore, who was looking at him, and nodded. 

"Good morning Sev," Katya said as she sat down next to him.

"Morning Kat, sleep in again?"

She made a face at him, "For your information I was trying to make myself look presentable for today."

"What's today?"

Katya pouted at him, "It's our four-month anniversary as a couple."

"So?"

"So! Don't tell me you forgot! It's not hard to remember when we got together seeing as it was on Christmas Day!"

Realizing his mistake Severus hurried to explain himself, "What I meant, darling, was that we've never celebrated our one, two, and three-month anniversaries. What's so special about the fourth?"

Katya rolled her eyes, "Nothing, but it's the first anniversary that has also fallen on a Hogsmeade weekend. I thought we were going to spend the day together shopping and go out to dinner."

__

Curses! I completely forgot about our plans! And we made them when? Last night! My memory seems to be disappearing more everyday.

"I'm sorry darling, but I have a meeting with Dumbledore today."

"Oh," she said looking away. She was obviously trying to hide her disappointment, "Okay"

"I really do want to spend the day with you Kat," he reassured.

"I know"

"I tell you what. My meeting isn't until 2:30. How about I go shopping with you for a few hours, come back here for the meeting, and meet you back in Hogsmeade for dinner?"

"I don't want to be a burden."

"I don't mind at all," he said taking both her hands under the table. She turned to look at him. "I'll take you dancing after dinner."

A smile spread across her face, "Well when you put it that way . . ."

Realizing that it was nearly 11:00 Severus suggested that they get going. In Hogsmeade they stopped at the apothecary to visit Cordelia. The old woman was extremely happy to find out they were dating. Afterwards they went to The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. After polishing off two apiece Katya dragged him to a robes shop insisting that she absolutely **needed** a new blue robe. At 2:00 Severus was waiting impatiently outside a dressing room inside Magical Apparel.

"Katya," he said, "It's nearly time for me to go. Haven't you found a robe yet?"

"I only have one more to try on Sev," her voice came through the door. Severus shook his head. _Women._

The door opened, "What do you think?"

He looked up to see Katya wearing a sky blue robe with small silver stars embroidered on it. It brought out her eyes, but so had the other twenty-eight robes she'd tried on. (Yes, he was keeping count.)

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you, but that doesn't help much. You've said the same thing to every single one I've tried on."

Severus looked around and his eyes fell on a navy blue robe hanging on a nearby rack. Walking over to it he pulled it off the rack. "What about this one?"

Katya's eyes lit up, "It's beautiful. Bring it here."

She emerged from the dressing room a few minutes later. She looked stunning. The robe was a solid, dark navy color that fit in all the right places. He couldn't help but stare,

"Well?" she said beginning to feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

"You look stunning."

"It's a step up from beautiful," she smirked, "I think I'll get this one." She twirled around and then went back into the dressing room. A quick change and fourteen galleons later they were leaving the dress shop. It was 2:18.

"Just think," Katya joked, "All that time would have been saved if you had helped out sooner."

"I've got to go darling," he said ignoring her comment.

"Okay, I'll meet you at Pierre's Cafe at 4:30 right?" They had decided that an early dinner would be best if they wanted to go dancing afterwards.

"Yes, I'll see you later Kat," he gave her a quick kiss.

"Bye"

Katya watched him walk away. _So Katya, what are you going to do for the next two hours? _She asked herself. Absentmindedlyshe began to play with the necklace around her neck. Looking down she realized it was her gift from Severus. After he'd put it on her neck she'd never taken it off and had eventually forgotten she was wearing it. She smiled; she knew how she was going to spend her time alone.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Severus said as he entered Dumbledore's office.

"It's quite all right Severus," Dumbledore said in his soft voice, "I've just finished telling these gentlemen your assignment. We were just coming up with a plan."

"We've decided to let you take the boy," Moody said.

"I beg your pardon?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"It's perfect Professor Snape," Dumbledore interjected, "You take Potter and Voldemort will think you're loyal. Thus proving your loyalty and keeping you out of alive."

"You just need to give me the location of the meeting," Moody said, "We'll have aurors arrive soon after you deliver Potter to Voldemort."

"And what if you're too late?" he asked, "Understand that I'll do everything in my power to keep him safe but all it takes are one curse from Voldemort and I'm done."

"We'll just have to make sure we're there before it's too late," Moody said.

"And what if Potter doesn't agree to this?" Snape questioned.

"He will," Dumbledore said, "He's a brave boy. He won't let us down."

"Perhaps we should ask what our esteemed Minister of Magic thinks of all this," Severus said turning to Fudge who had remained silent throughout the entire conversation.

"I think it's the best plan we're going to come up with. Dumbledore, why don't you call for Harry? Tell him the plan."

Dumbledore nodded. Throwing some floo powder into the fireplace he stuck his head in and said, "Gryffindor Common Room"

"Is Harry in here?" they heard him say, "Will you please tell him I would like to see him in my office now? Thank you." He pulled his head out of the fireplace. "He should be here any minute," he said brushing soot out of his beard. "Cornelius, will you please go wait for him since he doesn't know the password?"

Fudge nodded and left. A few moments later he returned with Harry close behind.

"Harry, have a seat," the headmaster invited. He sat. "Lemon drop?" he offered. Harry declined. Deciding not to postpone further the four men swore him to secrecy and quickly explained the situation and plan to him. Harry sat there staring at the floor for a few moments considering the idea. _It'll be a lot safer situation than some of the others I've been in. There'll be aurors all over the place. _Looking up he said, "I'll do it."

* * *

Katya stopped in front of a shop and read the sign.

****

Matkins and Roberts Magical Jewels

__

Bringing enchanted jewelry to witches and wizards everywhere since 583 A.D.

Pushing the door open she stepped inside. She was immediately dazzled with an assortment of jewels.

"Can I help you?" a short man asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for one of the owners."

"Well you found one. Ernest Matkins at your service," he said extending his hand.

"Katya Poiston," she said shaking his hand.

"How can I help you?"

"I have a few questions concerning this," she indicated the necklace.

"Oh, yes, the coiled snake and acronium set. One of a kind; nothing else like it. Do you enjoy it?"

"Yes, it's beautiful. I was just wondering about the stone."

"The stone" he repeated.

"Yes, my boyfriend gave it to me as a gift and mentioned something about it warning me when a loved one's in danger."

Ernest nodded, "Yes, the acronium has special magical properties that allow someone to charm it with an alerting love spell that will notify the wearer of an endangered loved one. Did he tell you it'll take you to them?"

"Yes he did. What I want to know is, is it true? And, if so, how does it alert me and how do I make it take me to the loved one?"

"Yes, it is very true."

"But my boyfriend said that no one has had enough power to perform the charm since the founders of Hogwarts."

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"We don't just sell modern jewelry here, Miss Poiston, we also sell ancient jewelry. Salazar Slytherin made that necklace you're wearing. It was a gift to his wife on their tenth anniversary."

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I'm standing here. I got the necklace from my father who got it from Salazar's daughter. I never intended to sell it. But when the man I'm assuming is your boyfriend came in something told me to offer him this."

"So, how does it alert and take me to my loved one?"

"It depends on the type of love," he explained, "If it were, let's say, a sibling the stone will flash red. If it's a boyfriend or a husband it will glow red constantly until they are safe. In order for it to take you to the person you simply say, '_adducere ego.'_ It'll apparate you there. You can apparate right?"

"Yes"

"Then that's all there is to it."

"_addu . . . addu . . . _do you think you could write it down for me?"

* * *

It was 10:00 at night on May fifth. Severus and Harry were preparing to leave for the death eater meeting. Severus felt like his insides were twisting and he had broken into a sweat. This was the most dangerous thing he had ever done. Looking over at Potter's pale face he realized that Harry must be having the same thoughts.

"Remember Potter," he said, "You need to struggle. Make it look like I kidnapped you."

"Yes professor," he muttered.

They had reached the hill where Snape had previously hid a portkey. Together they picked up the tattered blanket. Snape felt the familiar tug in his belly and they were off. They came tumbling into the center of circle of death eaters.

"Well done Severus," Voldemort hissed when he saw who they were, "You have proven yourself loyal. But just as an extra precaution . . . _petrificus totalus! _Take away both their wands," Snape went rigid and fell over. "Now," Voldemort said turning to Harry who was clutching his scar, "it's your turn. You have no idea how long I've waited for this. _Crucio!_"

Harry fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"Master!" a deatheater who had been on guard came running to them.

"What is it Goyle?" he asked annoyed; his wand still pointing at Harry.

"Aurors," he panted, "in the forest . . . hundreds . . . two death eaters . . . arrested. . . five . . . dead!"

"What?!" he shrieked dropping his arm. Harry immediately stood up and made a lunge for Voldemort's wand. But the dark lord noticed the movement. "_Stupefy!"_ Harry fell to the ground.

"You!" Voldemort yelled turning to the immobile Snape. "You betrayed me! Now you will pay. "_Interfectio accuro_!" 

* * *

Katya sat up in bed. She wiped her hand across her forehead. It came back covered in sweat. It had been such a horrible dream. Severus being killed by Voldemort. Wait, what was that red glow? Looking down she saw her necklace. The snake's red eye was glowing, not flashing. _Severus! _Jumping out of bed she grabbed the first robe she saw out of the closet and put it on. It was the blue one she'd bought in Hogsmeade two weeks ago. Grabbing her wand she cried, "_Adducere ego_!" her surroundings went dark and she felt herself twirling through the air. She noticed the snake floating in front of her as if leading the way. Closing her eyes she let the necklace take her to Severus. She landed in a bush in an unfamiliar place. Untangling herself from the bush she stood up. She heard someone screaming in the distance. Her head told her to stay where she was, out of harm's way, but her heart told her the screaming was coming from Severus. Curiosity and worry overcame her. Staying low to the ground she followed the screaming. Soon she spotted a clearing full of wizards in black robes standing in a circle. In the center was a tall, snakelike wizard with his wand pointed at the ground. A death eater moved and she caught a glimpse of Severus on the ground screaming and writhing in pain. Harry was lying unconscious behind the circle. At least she hoped he was only unconscious. The tall man raised his wand.

"This will teach you to betray the Dark Lord! _Avada . . ._" Katya realized what was going on.

"No! Severus!" She cried bursting from her hiding place. 

Severus turned his head. _Katya? _She reached him just as Voldemort finished his curse.

__

"Kedavra!" Severus watched in horror as Katya's body crumpled to the ground.

"Katya! NO! Not my Katya! Katya don't leave me!" He cried lifting himself off the ground and cradling her head in his lap. "Katya, what were you doing? Katya you can't die! Kat!" Tears began fall down his cheeks and his body heaved with quiet sobs. The necklace was still glowing.

"Fool!" Voldemort said to the dead witch, "You thought you could save him. Sorry to break it to you, dearie, but you only ended up getting yourself killed for nothing!" Raising his wand he prepared to kill Snape. Severus looked at him with hollow eyes. It didn't matter if Voldemort killed him. Katya was dead; life wasn't worth living anymore. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. The aurors had arrived, but they were too late.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" There was a burst of green light and then everything erupted in chaos. Aurors ambushed the death eaters arresting as many as possible and killing the rest. Voldemort lay motionless on the ground. His body was quickly set on fire. After it was over Severus slowly stood. On the other side of the clearing he saw a couple mediwizards reviving Harry. 

"Well done Severus," Moody said. 

"Katya," was his reply, "Get Katya"

"I'll take care of her Severus," Dumbledore said. That was the last thing he heard before he fell unconscious.

****

A/N: Look at the bright side, Voldie's gone**. **Please don't hate me for killing Katya. This isn't the last chapter. There's one more and an epilogue. I promise you you will want to read the next chapter. I already have it written. I'm considering waiting a while before posting it just to let you all stew, but I will definitely put it up within the next couple days if not today. Please review. I want to see your reaction! *grins evilly*


	16. Nine Lives

****

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Katya, and what ever else you don't recognize as belonging to J.K. Rowling.

****

A/N: *teehee* Well, it's finally here! (Actually it's been on my computer for the last two weeks waiting for me to get to it.) The chappy you've all been waiting for. Yes, I know I'm evil, but I promise I wouldn't have killed Katya if I didn't have a way of making everything better. I hope you don't think the way I fix everything is too dumb. I personally think it's quite ingenious (not that I'm biased or anything) My favorite part about it is that I was foreshadowing it even before the idea came to me. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers: Beryl, xue rui chi, carpathia, zoheb I still appreciate your reviews even if you think I'm evil. :) Well enjoy!

****

~ Nine Lives ~

Severus groaned as he felt a bright light pass over him. Slowly opening his eyes he blinked in the early morning light. _They had to put me in a bed next to the window. Wait, why am I in the hospital wing? I thought I was dead. _Instantly the memories of the death eater meeting came racing back to his mind in vivid detail. The torturing of Potter, the discovery of his (Severus's) betrayal, a flash of green light, Katya's body crumpling to the ground . . .

"Katya!" he cried sitting up quickly. A spell of dizziness came over him and he gripped the rails on the sides of his bed. "Katya!" he cried out again. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't! Not Katya, if one of them had to die why not him? He deserved to die after the horrible things he had done. "Katya!"

"Severus!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed entering the room, "What's wrong?"

"Where is she?" he asked wild-eyed, "Where is Katya?!"

Madame Pomfrey gave him a pitying look, "I'm sorry Severus, but Professor Poiston is gone. . ."

"No!" he interrupted, "No, she can't be dead. She can't!"

"Sev . . ."

"Just leave me alone Poppy!" he interrupted again. _How am I supposed to go on without Katya?_

"Severus will you please listen to me?" Poppy said exasperatedly.

"No, I don't want to talk about it."

Poppy looked heavenward, _Why do men have to be so difficult?_

Severus closed his eyes in hopes that Madame Pomfrey would leave. A few moments later he heard the rustle of her robes as she left.

"Hello Poppy, how's our patient?" he heard a soft voice ask.

"He's fine Professor Dumbledore. Of course, he's been unconscious for about a week. But he's heartbroken. I tried to tell him about her but he won't listen."

"That's fine Poppy. Perhaps it's best that we let him find out for himself."

What were they talking about? What had happened to Katya's body? Surely they hadn't buried her without him. But then, maybe that was for the best. The last thing he needed was to break down in front of the students.

"Severus," a soft voice called. Severus ignored it. "Severus," it said, this time firmer. Reluctantly he opened his eyes. Dumbledore was standing over him.

"What do you want Albus?"

"I just thought you'd like to know that Voldemort is dead. Completely and utterly gone."

"He's dead?" Severus asked, _It figures, now that I'm free of him Katya's gone. _"But how can that be? How can you know he's completely gone?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Look at your left arm."

Severus lifted his arm and pulled back the sleeve. The dark mark gone.

"All the dark marks disappeared off death eaters' arms after he was killed. I don't think that would have happened if he was going to come back."

"That must make it very hard for you to find the death eaters," Severus commented.

Dumbledore touched his wand to Snape's arm and muttered a spell. A faint, red outline of the dark mark appeared where it had been. "All it takes is saying a simple spell to make it reappear for a short while. You can never entirely get rid of it, but at least no one can see it without the spell."

"How did he die?"

"The same way he died the last time." Dumbledore replied.

"Harry Potter?"

"No," Albus said, "love"

"Love?"

"Yes, the love Katya had for you. The love that caused her to risk her own life to save yours. It was more powerful than the love Lily had for Harry. I know without a doubt that Lily loved Harry but, as his mother, she had somewhat of an obligation to love him. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, but I still don't see how Katya . . ."

"With Katya there was no obligation. There was no reason why she should love you, but she did. And her love was so great that she died for you without a thought for her own safety. I find it rather amusing that Voldemort fell for the same use of old magic."

"What does the wizarding population think brought Voldemort down?" Severus asked trying not to think of Katya.

Dumbledore chuckled, "They think it was Harry Potter, of course. I let them believe it. I figured you might not want that much fame."

Severus smiled wryly, "No, I wouldn't. Besides the boy has been destined to destroy Voldemort since he was one. Not some professor of potions."

"That's the spirit. Well, I must go before I'm late to dinner. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Albus" he replied to the headmaster's retreating back.

Severus absentmindedly picked at his blanket. It was wonderful that Voldemort was gone, but so was Katya. Severus was sure he would eventually be able to move on with his life without Katya. But what if he didn't want to?

* * *

__

Dear Journal,

I'm in the hospital right now, a muggle hospital no less. I'm here hiding from the death eaters. At least, that's what Dumbledore tells me. Voldemort used the Avada Kedavra curse on me. Well, actually he was trying to kill Sev, but I ran in front of Sev trying to keep him alive. Anyway, Dumbledore checked me into a muggle hospital. No one knows I'm here besides Albus and Poppy. As I understand it everyone else thinks I'm extremely ill. Well, except for Severus, he still thinks I'm dead. I guess he refuses to come out of his dungeons and missed the announcement Dumbledore gave the students and faculty. And he refuses to speak to anyone. Apparently they all think it was Harry Potter who killed Voldemort. But I don't care, I wouldn't want that fame anyway, he's welcome to it. I mean after all the boy's been through I think he deserves the credit. Especially when I saved the wizarding world out of purely selfish reasons. I didn't even know my deed would bring such repercussions. My only thought at the time was that I couldn't stand by and watch my one and only love be murdered. I was very surprised to wake up, I thought the curse would kill me off for sure despite me gift. Oh, I'm so weak, I need to sleep. . .

* * *

Snape sat in his office trying to grade finals. But he couldn't concentrate. It had been three weeks since Katya's death and all he could think of was how badly he wanted to be dead with her. True, it was good that Voldemort was gone but this did little to comfort him because he, Severus, was still here and the only woman he had ever loved was dead. All because she had given up her life for him. _Why couldn't it have been me instead? I'm the ugly, insufferable prat whom everyone hates! She was the beautiful one, the one everyone wanted to be around. The only one capable of loving me. _Severus didn't feel like he could go on without his Katya. Her love had been like giving a small bite of cake to a starving man and then taking it away. He hadn't known he was starving until he had met her. Why did it all have to come to an end so soon? Just as he had finally been able to accept that she truly did love him she had been killed. And what for? For him, the one who didn't deserve to live. _Snap out of it Sev! You're thinking in circles! You need to get these finals graded and move on with your life. _He determinedly picked up his quill and vigorously began marking up the paper in front of him. It wasn't more than five minutes, however, before he had sunk back into his misery. Tears began to fill his eyes as he remembered the night of her death.

__

"This will teach you to betray the Dark Lord! Avada . . ."

"No! Severus!"

"Kedavra!"

"Katya! NO! Not my Katya! Katya don't leave me!"

Severus was barely aware of his office door opening. He saw a someone in a dark blue robe out of the corner of his eye but he paid them no heed. He continued to relive that horrible night.

__

"Fool! You thought you could save him. Sorry to break it to you, dearie, but you only ended up getting yourself killed for nothing!"

"Hey handsome, why the long face?" the woman in the doorway said in an American accent.

Startled, Severus looked up, "K- Katya?" he asked. Staring in disbelief at the tall witch. Quickly he stood but remained behind his desk.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," she said.

"I don't understand. Are you a ghost? You don't look like a ghost. 

But how . . . I must be going insane!" He shook his head.

"Sev," she interrupted as she walked around his desk, "quit babbling like an idiot and kiss me."

Severus willingly obliged. He kissed her with all his energy. Wrapping his arms about her waist he thought how good it felt to have her in his arms again.

"How?" he asked after they had pulled apart.

"I've never told you about my first year on earth have I?" was her reply.

"No, but I don't see how . . ."

"Shhhh," she said as she placed a finger over his mouth, "Just listen."

Severus said nothing more so she began her tale, "When I was born the birth was so hard on my mother that she slipped into a coma that lasted for several months. My father, not being one to ask for a handout but knowing that I needed to be nursed, decided to feed me cat's milk. Now, I don't know all the particulars of how he went about getting that milk, but what I do know is that it was the milk from my mother's cat, Nefrie. Now, Nefrie was no muggle cat, mind you. She had some magic in here so, like the muggle superstition, she had nine lives. Basically what happened was that somehow her ability to live through nine life taking incidents was passed on to me through her milk. I can also communicate with magical cats," She must have noticed the confused look on Snape's face because she said, "I have nine lives. So far I've used up four. Once when I fell off my broom 143 feet above the ground and I'm figuring that the curse Voldemort used on me took three. Usually it only takes me a few days to get back to my healthy self."

"So, where have you been?"

"Dumbledore admitted me into a muggle hospital. I was hiding from the death eaters. I just got released last week. Dumbledore didn't want anyone to know where I was until all the death eaters were in Azkaban. They just sentenced the last one, Malfoy, today. Albus wanted me to tell him about my experience with Voldemort, but I insisted on seeing you first. He gave me a half-hour."

"Why didn't you tell me you had nine lives?"

"It's not something that comes up in everyday conversation. Besides, you didn't tell me you were a deatheater turned spy for Dumbledore."

"I didn't want you to be afraid of me."

"Why would I be afraid if I knew why you were doing it? Darling, don't you know I love you?"

"And I love you, which brings me to my next question."

"Yes?"

"I bought this a few months ago," Snape explained as he got down on one knee, "I didn't know if I'd ever use it because I didn't know if I'd ever be rid of my 'master.' And then I was, but you were gone," He pulled a small jewelry box out of his robes and opened it. Inside was a white gold engagement ring with four inlaid diamonds. Katya's breath caught at the sight of it.

"Katya Poiston, will you marry me?"

"Yes, oh yes!" she exclaimed. Severus slipped the ring on her finger and she fell into his arms. "I love you so much!" she said as she drew him in for a kiss. Severus kissed Katya over and over. Her cheeks, her lips, her neck. He broke away for air and they stood there holding each other. And that's how Professor Dumbledore found them ten minutes later.

****

A/N: I'm so happy *sniff* Anywayz let me know how you like it. I was going to do an epilogue but now I'm not so sure. Hmmm, well if you want me to make sure you request it when you review. If I get enough requests I just may go ahead and post one more chapter. Ummmm, I'm not exactly sure if that's how Snape would have reacted to the situation or even if that's how he'd propose, but J.K. has never given us the pleasure of seeing Snape in love so I hope he's not too OOC. Isn't it great? Gosh I wish everything in life ended as happily as that.


	17. Epilogue

****

Disclaimer: I only own Katya and the plot

****

A/N: okay, so I've gotten one review for the last chappy and it's been up for nearly a month! So PLEASE review!!! Anyway, the uno review I got asked for an epilogue so here it is. Also, to avoid religious confusion I decided to have Minister Fudge marry them.

****

~ Epilogue ~

Katya looked in the mirror and frowned. That stupid piece of hair refused to cooperate. She had her hair in ringlets with half of it pulled up. But one piece of hair insisted on remaining straight. Her maid of honor, seeing her distress, came over and muttered a spell that immediately fixed the problem.

"Thanks," she said, "I really do need to learn hair and make-up charms."

Her maid of honor simply smiled and returned to the task of looking for Katya's bouquet which they had discovered missing five minutes ago. 

It was August 17 and her wedding day. A day she had thought would never arrive. First because it had meant a three month engagement and second because Severus had nearly called the whole thing off. Not because they had had a falling out or anything. His old doubts of her love had returned soon after he proposed. They had come back three times as worse because she now knew about his death eater past. The first month was spent with him asking, "Are you sure you want to marry me? Are you sure you're okay that I was a death eater?" every five minutes. She had answered yes as patiently as she could every time, but he hadn't been convinced until she had defended him in front of a livid witch who insisted that he be fired before he corrupted his students. Katya smiled as she remembered the woman's face when Katya had punched her.

"Katya," her mother said, "It's time."

Nodding Katya took one last look in the mirror. A beautiful witch in a long, white dress and simple veil looked back at her. Someone pushed her bouquet of roses, that had been enchanted to be silver, into her hands. A bunch of quiet chaos ensued and the next thing she knew, she was walking down the aisle with her arm looped through her dad's. She was sure it was the longest aisle in the history of wedding's that she had to walk down. It seemed forever before she was smiling up at Severus with her hands in his. She didn't hear anything Fudge said she was too busy looking into Severus's smiling eyes and wanting the ceremony to be over so that they could . . . her thoughts were interrupted by Fudge.

"If there is anyone who thinks these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Katya held her breath. Everyone remained silent. She slowly let out her breath as Fudge continued. It seemed like an eternity before she heard, "You may kiss the bride."

_Finally! I thought he'd never shut up. _Wrapping her arms around Severus's neck she leaned up to kiss him.

* * *

Severus was sure he was the luckiest man on earth and if not that, then he was at least the happiest. He was marrying the one woman he had ever loved. The woman he had thought dead for three weeks. Wrapping his arms about her waist, he leaned down to kiss her for the first time as her husband. Her lips were so soft and the kiss was better than the ones they had shared before. Perhaps it was because he no longer had any doubt concerning her feelings for him. Or the fact that she now belonged to him and he to her for the rest of their lives. Whatever the reason he knew he did not want to end the kiss. It wasn't until he heard the applause and remembered that they were in a public place that he broke away. Looking down at her smiling face he felt a sense of awe overcome him as he fully realized that he was married.

* * *

"I can't believe you pushed the cake into my face after I was so nice to you!" Severus said as they entered their hotel room later that night. After the reception they had apparated to Venice, Italy. After a long, romantic gondola ride they had arrived at their wizard hotel, _Enchanted Nights Inn_.

"How was I supposed to know you would be nice to me? I mean, I fed you first!" she defended closing the door.

"You're going to have to make it up to me you know," he said grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Don't worry I will," she said leaning towards him for a kiss. Just as their lips were about to touch she pulled away. "That is after I change," she said grabbing her bag and heading for the bathroom.

"You're cruel"

"As I understand it so are you," she said through the bathroom door.

"Only to my students," he laughed. Opening his bag he pulled out his black silk pajamas and began to change. He was looking for his toothbrush when he heard the bathroom door open. Looking up he saw Katya wearing a short silk robe over her lingerie and lazily swinging one side of the belt.

"I'm ready," she said in a husky voice and tossed her head as she slowly began to approach him. It was all he could do not to laugh out loud at her antics.

"I think you've watched one too many love scenes darling," he teased.

"Hey," she said dropping the belt and folding her arms across her middle, "don't crack jokes at a time like this." Then, returning to her husky voice, she added, "This is very serious business." Pulling his head down to hers she began to kiss him passionately. Wrapping his arms around her waist Severus kissed her back. After a few minutes of this Severus pulled away. "If it's such serious business I had better go brush my teeth so as to avoid ruining it with my foul breath," he said as he took off her robe and revealed a short, silver and green spaghetti strap silk night gown with a semi-low neckline. 

"Your breath's not foul," she said as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Yes it is. Don't worry, darling, I won't be but a moment." He walked away with toothbrush in hand.

"Now who's the cruel one?" she pouted as he closed the door. She remained where she was for the full ten minutes he spent in the bathroom.

"What? You haven't moved?" he asked when he emerged.

"Since when does it take ten minutes to brush your teeth?" she asked annoyed.

"Since I decided to pay you back for the cake incident," he replied.

"Fair enough," she said shivering.

"Cold?"

"What do you expect? I've been standing in this thing for ten minutes and you took my robe."

"So I'm the reason you're cold?"

"Yes!"

"Well then I'll just have to make you warm again." Walking towards her he picked her up and carried her to the bed where house elves had already turned down the bedding. After placing her on the bed he climbed in with her.

__

The End

****

A/N: Haha! I bet you all thought I was going to write a love scene didn't you? Well sorry if I disappointed you. I don't write those kind of things, I leave it up to the reader's imagination! Anyway, please review!!!!!


End file.
